Mensonges
by Sweet Dream-chan
Summary: Si mon passé est affreux, mon avenir l'est tout autant. Ma si douce vie est crée de mensonges, de faux sourires. Je promets que je me vengerai, cet homme payera, pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Qu'importe qui je perdrai que mon chemin. Du moins, je l'espère...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir ! Avant tout, je vais un peu parler de ma fic. Il se peut qu'elle soit très sombre par moments, et je trouve que l'ambiance peut être gênante. J'ai décidé de travailler avec un oc. Une, plus particulièrement. Malgré le fait que j'y inclus de la romance, l'histoire ne restera pas calée sur ça. De plus, je ne suis pas vraiment l'histoire de près. Cette fic est écrite par mon oc, qui a des sentiments, des goûts, des peurs, des souvenirs, qui ne se résument pas qu'à la période de Kira. Bien sûre j'en parlerai, c'est une fic de Death Note ! Un si merveilleux manga ! Je m'égare. Je ne sais plus trop que dire... Si je vous résume, ça va spoiler…_**

 ** _Donc enfin je vous partage mon premier chapitre, où n'apparaissent aucun liens avec le manga, ça arrivera plus tard, je vous le promets, ça permettra simplement d'introduire mon personnage, peut être même de la comprendre, alors bonne lecture !^^_**

 ** _Ps: J'ai oublié de m'excuser pour l'orthographe et tout ce qui s'ensuit !_**

 ** _Votre très chère Dream._**

Je me réveille difficilement de cette longue nuit de sommeil calme. Je suis réveillée par la lumière qui traverse les rideaux bleu ciel. Je déteste cette couleur. Cette chambre est d'un style vraiment horrible. Il ne faut pas s'en attendre mieux d'un orphelinat... Je me lève du lit en prenant la pile de vêtements que j'ai préparée hier soir sur mon bureau, me dirige vers la salle de douche. Il n'y a que Mirna, une fille un peu plus âgée que moi, je dirais 12 ans. Elle est assez timide, mais très gentille. Elle a des lunettes qui lui font un joli visage en association avec ses cheveux brun lisse. Elle me sourit, sort de la pièce. Tant mieux, je ne devrai pas attendre d'être seule pour me doucher. Je n'ai jamais eu de maison avec une douche unique, pourtant, je ne suis toujours pas a l'aise avec les communes... Il y a des choses qui restent gravées chez les gens. Une fois habillée, je retourne dans ma chambre et y trouve Violette. Une joie immense m'envahit, comme à chaque fois que je suis à ses côtés. Nous nous saluons, je m'assieds sur mon lit tel que j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Je regarde ma meilleure amie dans les yeux, je peux y déceler une étincelle d'excitation. Je soupire.

-As-tu hâte de rencontrer les personnes qui te rendent visite ?

-Oui... Je sais que si...Je pars, nous serons séparées mais... Je voudrais voir ce que c'est d'avoir une famille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec toi. Viens, c'est l'heure ! On va dans le bureau du dirlo ensemble !

-Ok !

M. Fribz n'est pas un homme marrant, il est toujours plongé dans ses papiers, et n'accorde aucune sympathie envers les enfants. Il est riche. Je ne savais pas qu'un directeur d'orphelinat pouvait gagner autant. Nous le saluons poliment, sans espérer un retour, évidemment. Je fais mine de partir et m'arrête au couloir suivant. Quelques secondes après qu'ils soient rentrés dans le bureau, je m'approche de la serrure, y jette un coup d'œil. Je peux apercevoir un homme, il a une peau d'arabe et un visage de français, des cheveux noirs, il me semble louche. Je contemple les deux hommes se serrer la main d'un sourire satisfait. On se croirait en plein commerce ! Je m'inquiète pour Violette. Le directeur s'approche d'elle, lui déboutonne sa chemise. Mon cœur bat plus vite, pourquoi fait-il ça ?! J'ai envie de hurler, d'ouvrir la porte, de sortir mon amie de là. Je n'ai que 8 ans, je n'irais pas loin... dépose la chemise sur une chaise puis enlève sa jupe. Violette ne bouge pas, paralysée.

-Elle est en parfaite santé, comme je vous l'avais dit, un corps qui commence à se former, une belle peau et jolie... Elle vous convient parfaitement ! Nous avons signé.

-Exactement. C'est très bien. De nos jours, trouver un homme d'affaire tel que vous n'est guère facile. Je viendrai la chercher au soir. Au revoir !

Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent dire ?! Je fonce dans le couloir, refait demi tour. Lorsque le type sort de la pièce, je me mets à marcher dans leur direction. J'aperçois Violette qui s'est rhabillée. Je lui souris, pour ne pas qu'on me soupçonne. Je lui prends la main et la tire vers les escaliers. L'homme pose son regard sur moi, me tient par le bras.

-Pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

Le directeur commence à s'agiter.

-Et bien... Elle est... C'est compliqué... Je... Il ne faut pas que trop de filles partent où ça serait suspect.

-Je vois. Une prochaine fois.

Je tire mon bras en lui jetant un regard noir. Nous montons dans ma chambre. Les yeux de Violette virent au rouge. Elle va pleurer... Je la serre dans mes bras.

\- On va partir d'ici. Avant ce soir. J'ai un plan. Tu files dans ta chambre, tu t'habilles avec le plus de vêtements possible et tu prends un sac à dos avec des affaires.

Elle hoche la tête, pars ensuite exécuter les ordres. Nous avons volé de la nourriture au déjeuner et au dîner.

Nos sacs sont faits. On doit y aller. Nous passons devant le bureau de M. Fribz, à cette heure ci il est en train de fumer un cigare, ou de s'amuser avec l'infirmière. J'ouvre, observe la pièce quelques secondes, ouvre le coffre à la recherche des gros billets, ils sont à leur place. Nous nous dirigeons vers le hall d'entrée. On va pouvoir s'en sortir !

C'est pas vrai ! Le type est déjà là ! Dans la salle d'à côté ! J'ouvre la porte le plus silencieusement possible et indique à Violette de passer. C'était facile, jusqu'ici. L'inconnu nous regarde, met quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Il hurle, court vers nous. Je sors en vitesse, prends la main de mon amie pour l'entraîner dans les rues. Je ne connais presque rien ! Nous ne sortons que pour les messes ainsi que les sorties offerte par je ne sais plus quoi. On s'en fiche, il faut juste échapper au méchant. Il est derrière nous, avec deux autres hommes, ils ont des armes ! Je tente de ne pas céder à la peur, j'augmente la vitesse. Nous approchons de la côte. J'ai une idée.

-Donne moi ton sac !dis je.

J'attrape le sac et je le balance avec le mien juste en dessous de la route.

-On saute dans l'eau !

Elle hoche la tête quand j'entends un coup de feu. Deux. Mon cœur s'accélère. Je tire mon amie, retiens ma respiration. L'eau glacée me donne l'impression d'être poignardée. Je reste le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau. J'ai toujours la main de Violette. Je nage vers le mur pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous apercevoir. Je les entends parler.

-Où est ce qu'elles sont !

\- Elles ont sauté dans l'eau. Tu crois que des gamines vont savoir nager comme ca ? Elle sont en train de se noyer si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

\- Si elles savent nager ?

\- Elles ont reçu une balle chacune. Regarde les gouttes de sang. Il est impossible qu'elles soient en vie. Si tu veux plonger...

-C'est bon. Tu as raison.

Ils sont partis ! Je souris de toutes mes dents, nous sommes sauvées ! Sauvées... L'homme, il-il a dit qu'il nous avait touchée. Qu'il y avait du... Sang. C'est impossible, je n'ai mal nulle part ! Il a dû se tromper ! Je souris à nouveau et tourne enfin la tête vers Violette. Pourquoi sa tête est-elle baissée ? Pourquoi elle ne me sourit pas ? Je nous ramène vers le bord et la secoue.

-Violette ? Arrête ! On s'est échappées ! C'est génial on est que nous deux ! On est des supers héroïnes ! Comme dans tes mangas ! Tu voix, aussi celui que tu adores... Avec... Avec...

Son corps ne bouge pas. Je la gifle...

\- Allez arrête ! Je sais que tu joues ! Il faut qu'on y aille. Allez viens.

Je me lève et souris. Je ramasse mon sac que je passe sur le dos, et tends la main à Violette.

-C'est bon la ! C'est plus drôle ! Tu ne veux pas de moi pour te lever ? C'est pas grave ! Tiens ton sac !

Je lui jette le sac à côté d'elle. J'aperçois mes doigts, d'une couleur rouge. Comme la pomme de Blanche Neige, comme les yeux du Monstre. Mon cœur bat plus vite.

-Pourquoi ? Hein Violette ? Pourquoi tu veux pas te lever ?

Je m'effondre à genoux à ses côtés. Je la secoue, de toutes mes forces. Son regard est vide.

-Où sont passées tes étincelles ? Je veux que tu te réveille. Ton cœur... Il ne bat plus. Dis, tu peux le faire rebattre ?

Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je baigne dans la marre écarlate autour de nous.

-Il y a plein de choses que je peux faire... Mais pas ça.

Nous sommes… Comme dans ton manga. L'ange et le démon. Sauf que l'ange est mort. C'est injuste.

\- Violette. Il faut que j'y aille. On se reverra. Il faut que je prenne ton sac. Il faut que tu disparaisses. Pour qu'on ne me ramène pas là-bas. Je t'aime tu sais. Tu as toujours été la seule personne que j'aimais. Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi, même les autres filles, je m'en fiche. Il y a que toi Violette ! Tu es ma sœur ! Alors, a bientôt. Plus tard, tu me raconteras, ton premier bisou avec un garçon. Ta maison. Tes parents. A bientôt alors.

Je la tire par les bras, et son corps s'enfonce dans le noir du fleuve.

Je balance les deux sacs sur mon épaules et je marche. Je cours toujours dans la même direction. Je tomberai bien sur quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je grimpe dans la remorque d'une voiture pleine de bagages. Je ne sais pas où elle va. Je m'en fiche. Je me pelote dans un coin et sors un gâteau au miel. Je n'aime pas ça. C'est elle qui adorait. Elle le mange lentement en tentant de le savourer. Je m'endors morte de fatigue.

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouve, à l'intérieur d'une voiture, au chaud. Je panique, ou suis-je ?

-Bonjour. Tu es au Japon. À Tokyo.

J'ouvre grand les yeux face à l'homme qui me fait face. Il est plutôt vieux avec une moustache et des cheveux blanc. Il me sourit gentiment. Je hoche la tête, lui souris a mon tour.

-As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, merci. Il faut que j'y aille. Merci...

-Attend. Je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi ! Quel est ton nom ?

-Em... Violette. Je m'appelle Violette.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai... Je ne peux pas mentir sur mon âge... J'ai neuf ans. Maintenant, je dois partir.

-Pourquoi as-tu fuit ?

-Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas de famille. Je suis orpheline.

-Je vais contacter ton orphelinat, ou un autre ici...

-Non ! Je vous **ordonne** de ne rien faire. Vous devez me laisser partir. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un. Je survivrai telle que je pourrai. Et si je n'y parviens pas... J'aurai choisi cette mort. Vous n'avez pas le droit de voler ma vie. On l'a déjà fait. Je... Je promets. Je promets qu'un jour… J'y retournerai. Je le tuerai. Il souffrira, encore plus qu'il m'a fait souffrir. Il me suppliera d'arrêter, ce sera inutile.

L'homme est déconcerté de mes paroles, je le transperce du regard.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Monsieur. Je vais partir. Je vous remercie. Adieu.

Je sors de la voiture, m'enfonce dans une rue. La nuit va bientôt tomber. Je continue ma marche, lorsqu'un chien me fonce dessus. Il est enragé ! Je hurle, me mets à courir. J'aperçois un arbre où je pourrais grimper facilement. Je fonce vers lui et entame mon escalade. Je suis à l'abri pour l'instant. Mais je ne vais pas y rester toujours. Je saute dans un jardin par la grosse branche qui dépasse. Je roule à terre. Je me suis faite mal aux côtes ! Je me relève, tombe nez à nez avec un garçon. Il a des cheveux brun, il est vraiment beau... Je me ressaisis, fais volte-face. Je pars au pas de course, quand je rencontre un homme. C'est sûrement son père.

-Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je...

C'est une chance que je dois saisir.

-Violette... Je crois. Je ne me souviens de rien... Sauf que je suis orpheline. Je me suis échappée d'un camion... J'ai peur. Les hommes... Ils ont pris... Elle criait...

-Rentre avec nous. Dit il d'un ton froid.

C'est une belle maison. La famille est composée d'un fils et d'une fille, ainsi que des parents. La mère vient près de moi et me prend mon sac. Elle part, revient avec une tasse fumante.

-Tiens, bois, c'est du chocolat. Mon mari m'a raconté... Tu n'avais pas à vivre ce genre de choses ! De plus tu es si mignonne ! Tu as déjà rencontré mon fils, d'ailleurs vous devez avoir le même âge. Malheureusement ma fille n'est pas là...

Le garçon s'approche de moi, me tend la main.

-Bonjour. Je suis Light Yagami.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hellooo !^^ Comment allez-vous ? Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard de post, mais j'ai été opérée et tout ça donc du coup... Voilà. Oui j'ai eu une grosse panne_** ** _d'inspiration_**. ** _Enfin pas vraiment mais quand même, pour la première partie de ce chapitre. Je dois d'abord communiquer que j'ai très envie de traiter la psychologie dans cette fiction, les émotions que peuvent ressentir les meurtriers, les victimes, et ce qui s'en suit. Je ne ferai pas une analyse de comportement pour chaque chapitre, seulement un sur deux. Pour laisse_ respirer _si je peux dire... Je n'avais pas envie de mettre un rating "M" pour la fic étant donné que ce ne sont que les analyses de comportements qui peuvent choquer, et j'ai commencé avec un sujet difficile: le viol. Le reste de la fic est "simple". Donc... Voilà. Il n'y a pas trop d'action pour le_ _moment_** , ** _je voulais que les lecteurs s'imprègnent de mon univers. Il ne faut pas croire que le rating de base, "T" a été mis à la légère... Je cesse donc mon monologue, place à l'histoire !_**

 ** _Mais avant, les reviews !_**

 ** _Fullmetal okasan: Merci, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira._**

 ** _AmandLawliet: Waw ! Tu m'as l'air emballée ! Je suis contente. J'espère également que je ne te décevrai pas au cours des prochains chapitres !_**

* * *

 ** _RAPPEL : ÂMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ CETTE PARTIE ! VIOL !  
_**

Le vieil homme me regarde comme une friandise. Il me fait un peu peur, je ne l'avouerai jamais, ce serait la honte auprès de mes potes. Une irrésistible envie de fuir en courant traverse ma tête. Qui sait ? Cet homme est peut être mauvais. Mais je suis fort, jeune, il est vieux, je devrais ne pas avoir trop de mal à le repousser. C'est idiot ! Tout le monde lui fait confiance ! Tous les gens du quartier l'adorent ! Je dois arrêter de penser à ça. C'est un homme très bon.

\- Un problème, Naoto ? Tu as l'air bizarre ? S'inquiète l'Homme de Dieu.

\- Non non ! Ça va, je vous remercie, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Je suis un excellent menteur, heureusement !

\- Tiens prends une tasse de thé, il est de ma fabrication, tu seras requinqué en un rien de temps ! Tu sais à mon âge, on en a souvent besoin...

\- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux ! Merci.

J'avale une gorgée du liquide clair, ça se laisse boire. Je suis soudainement très détendu, c'est agréable. J'en reprends une gorgée, puis encore une, je suis si bien... Je baille, mes membres picotent, mes paupières s'alourdissent.

•••

Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? Le Père ! Le thé ! Il m'a drogué ! J'avais raison ! Non... Non c'est pas vrai ! J'ai peur ! J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi ! C'est un cauchemar ! Je veux pas ! Il va me faire du mal ! Je veux pas !

\- Alors, tu es réveillé, Naoto ?

J'écarquille les yeux, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Il faut que je partent ! Mes poignets sont attachés au bois du lit, avec de la corde, ça se casse vite ça ? Je tire de toute mes forces, le frottement contre mes poignets est atroce. Je tourne le regard vers le vieil homme, il semble se délecter de ma peur. Il s'approche de moi en riant.

\- Naoto ! Quel stupide garçon tu fais !

\- Lâchez moi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- Tais-toi, personne ne viendra te chercher. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Il passe sa main sur ma joue, je tourne la tête, dégouté. Il continue sa caresse le long de mon torse, sur mon ventre. Je me crispe à l'idée de ce qu'il va faire. Je veux pas... L'homme descend sa main sur mon bas-ventre, mes cuisses, mes fesses.

J'espère juste qu'il s'arrête là. Rien de plus... Maman, Papa ! Je vous en prie venez me chercher ! J'arrêterai mes conneries ! Je vous le promets ! Mais aidez moi... Je veux pas ça.

\- Implore le pardon pour tes péchés, enfant !

\- Oui ! Oui ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je recommencerai plus jamais ! Pardon ! Mais arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! Pardon ! Pardon...

Mon bourreau pousse un rire rauque, me paralysant de terreur. Il prend un bout de tissus qu'il me fourre dans la bouche. Un goût de sang, de sueur et d'acide empli ma bouche, c'est immonde ! D'autres... D'autres garçons ont subi le même traitement que moi ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi ! S'ils l'avaient fait, je ne serais pas là ! C'est de leur faute ! Je les déteste ! Je les hais ! C'est de leur faute...

Le prêtre défait le bouton de mon jeans, descend la tirette. Je ferme les yeux de toutes les forces, c'est un mauvais rêve. C'est un très mauvais rêve. Je vais me réveiller. Je sens mes pantalons glisser sur mes jambes, ensuite mon boxer. J'ai froid, j'ai honte. Une main invisible me tord le ventre. L'homme empoigne fermement mon sexe et commence à le malaxer en poussant des grognements. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je veux qu'il arrête. Je veux qu'il arrête et qu'il me laisse partir ! Des larmes ruissellent désormais sur mes joues glacées. Mes poignets son endoloris à force de me débattre. Je ne peux pas m'en aller. C'est fini...

Le vieillard soulève ses jupes, dévoilant son sexe fripé et bruni par l'âge. C'est dégoûtant. La nausée m'envahit, je vais m'évanouir. Il prend mes cuisses, les écartes, prêt à faire l'impardonnable. Je veux plus... C'est pas drôle... J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! Je hurle, me contracte pour rejeter l'intrus. Le prêtre n'en a que faire, il commence à faire des mouvements avec son bassin. Je suis si sale. Je suis tellement pris de honte. Je n'ai plus de larmes pour pleurer mon désespoir. Je crois que je vais vomir. Il pousse des cris bestiaux, la douleur devient de plus en plus intense, je sens son sexe grossir de plus en plus en... Moi. Ça fait mal ! J'AI MAL ! Qu'il arrête ! Qu'il arrête ! Non ! Non ! Stop !

Je sens le monde tourner autour de moi... Je crois que... Je vais m'évanouir.

 _ **FIN DU VIOL !**_

Mon cœur ne pouvait que bouillonner de rage devant la situation, me rappelant le passé. Ainsi le monde ne changera jamais. Notre monde est sale, mauvais. Le malheur des gens est dissimulé sous les richesses et les faux-semblants. Les humains passent leur temps à se faire souffrir l'un l'autre. Dans notre monde, si tu ne domines pas, tu te soumets. Je refuse de lécher les pieds des gens se nourrissant d'éloges, de pouvoirs, et de soumissions. Ainsi, c'est moi qui dominerai.

\- Violette ? Viens, il faut rentrer.

\- Oui, Light !

\- Tu es bien pensive. Il ne me semble pas que tu sois indignée devant les crimes.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Puis, entre-nous, c'est toi qui veut faire régner la justice. Je me contrefiche du sors de ce gosse, il est mort.

\- Tu pourrais au moins feindre un brin de compassion.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer la comédie avec toi. Puis, tu le devinerais tout de suite, tu es bien meilleur acteur que moi, Light !

\- Venant de toi, c'est un compliment.

Mon rire résonne dans la rue, bien vite coupé par mon frère adoptif, qui enroule son bras autour de moi. Son visage s'approche de mon oreille, de telles démonstrations de sentiments ne sont pas son genre. Je crois savoir ce qui l'inquiète.

\- On nous suit. Fait attention à ne pas t'éloigner de moi, on va le perdre dans le métro.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et pose ma tête contre la sienne. Le jeune homme se crispe un quart de seconde, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce genre de contacts ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous engouffrons dans le transport, exécutant le plan de Light. Nous nous en sortons comme il avait prévu. C'est le plus fin stratège que je connaisse, après moi. En réalité, si il connaît ma vraie personnalité, c'est car je l'ai décidé. Il est très intelligent, je vis avec lui, jouer la comédie en sa compagnie aurait été fatiguant plus que nécessaire, puis de toute façon, je l'avais démasqué. Nous faisons la même chose, il est donc inutile de se cacher, si l'un dévoile l'autre, celui-ci en fera autant. Notre relation n'est pas aussi froide qu'il n'y paraît ! Pour être plus exacte, nous sommes nos seuls amis. Ce n'est pas rien. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui ai révélé mon passé. Light est juste quelqu'un qu'il vaut mieux compter parmi ses amis. J'ai bien fait de lui accorder ma confiance. Il est toujours sincère envers moi, c'est bien l'un des seuls. Il n'est pas vraiment adorable, gentil ou drôle, mais il est sincère. C'est le plus important. Quoi qu'il a son humour... Noir, certes, mais c'est amusant.

Je salue la mère de Light et Sayu, sa sœur, puis je monte dans ma chambre. Je dépose méthodiquement mon sac à côté de mon bureau en bois de chêne, devant la corbeille à papier. Soichiro Yagami n'est pas encore à la maison aujourd'hui. Il travaille dur, sur l'affaire Kira, il n'est presque jamais avec nous. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais c'est une preuve que l'enquête n'avance pas. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, au vu du manque de preuves...

Je me love dans mon sofa, desserrant ma cravate et déboutonnant ma chemise. Je ferme mes paupières quelques secondes pour profiter du calme de la soirée. Le souper a été animé par Sayu, elle ne cesse de nous poser des questions sur notre vie privée ! Si bien que Light s'est légèrement énervé avant de quitter la table. D'ailleurs, je peux lui rendre visite. Je m'ennuie !

\- Vie ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je t'en prie... Rien de spécial. Hormis me divertir. Je m'embête.

\- Tu es bien débraillée, soupire-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Cela te dérange qu'on nous voient ainsi ? Ai-je murmuré en me rapprochant de lui.

\- Tu as aussi remarqué.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs je vais devoir partir chez une amie. C'est de ta faute, Light.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-il en s'allongeant sur son lit.

\- Exactement petit prétentieux ! Ai-je répondu en l'imitant.

\- Prétentieux ? Moi !

\- Mmh, entre autres. Tu te délectes de ton potentiel et des compliments qu'on te fait. Tu te complais dans tes charmes physiques et intellectuels.

\- N'exagère pas ! Je n'ai pas tant de compliments qui plus est.

\- Oh ? Tu as au moins une fois par semaine la déclaration d'une fille, que tu remballes, petit sans cœur, et une courte discussion d'admiration par un élève, sans oublier les professeurs... Alors ?

\- Quel est le mal ? Nierais-tu que tu fais la même chose ? Je te signale qu'un garçon demande pour sortir avec toi tous les jours.

\- Serais-tu jaloux ? Ai-je soufflé en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

\- Bien sûr que non. Note qu'il y a de quoi...

Je contemple mon demi-frère avec un demi-sourire une seconde, soupire, profite du calme. Je viens appuyer ma tête contre son torse, profitant de la chaleur de son corps.

\- Light...

\- Mmmh ?

\- Tu as vu l'histoire du jeune garçon qu'on a retrouvé mort ?

\- Celui de Shinjuku ?

\- Ouais...

\- C'est assez sordide comme histoire. Des rumeurs disent qu'il a été violé, puis qu'on l'a jeté là-bas. Même si les médias accusent les gangs... La police aussi d'ailleurs.

\- C'est faux.

\- Je pense aussi... Je l'avais déjà croisé. Ce n'est pas le genre à se mêler des gangs.

\- Il a été violé par un prêtre de son quartier. La police ne le soupçonne même pas. Ce type n'en est pas à son premier garçon...

\- C'est pour ça que je veux entrer dans la police. Pour ces injustices.

\- Tu feras un très bon inspecteur, Light.

\- Merci...

La fatigue me gagne petit à petit, et alors que je veux ouvrir la bouche, Morphée m'embrasse langoureusement. Light, Kira, mon seul ami, un criminel, comme moi. Nous sommes les seuls à connaître son secret. Mon ami est l'arme des faibles, c'est la justice, pour tous ceux qui ont été abandonné de la police.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Ce n'est pas mon cas... Je n'aurai pas de vacances cette année... Enfin, je vais arrêter de parler de ma vie, et parler de ma fic. Aujourd'hui rien n'a besoin d'un rating spécial. L'histoire en elle-même est encore douce pour l'instant. Que dire ? C'est à partir de ce chapitre que tout va changer... La douce et paisible vie de Light et ...(mettez son vrai ou son faux nom) va prendre fin, pour basculer vers les ténèbres...**

 **bouh que cette phrase fait peuuur !**

 **Bonne lecture les gars !^^**

 **Encore une fois les reviews:**

 **Fullmetal okasan: Merci pour tes conseils, en tant que débutante ça m'aidera pour mes fics. Oui, j'essaye de bien doser les sentiments, mais tu me troubles, ma mamy me disait que je n'en mets pas assez... Mais personellement je trouve que tu as raison, parce qu'à la longue c'est saoulant. Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela te plait-il qu'elle le sache ? Merci, ça va, j'ai assez mal mais je recommence à bouger, il était temps ! Je voulais m'excuser du retard, logiquement j'avais posté le chapitre il y a deux semaines...x( Je m'active pour la suite !**

* * *

Mon cœur tambourine beaucoup trop fort à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je peux distinguer l'arme de l'homme pointé vers Light, puis vers Sakura. Devrais-je bouger ? Devrais-je dévoiler un secret de plus de huit ans ? Devrais-je me remettre à fuir ? Je revois le papier-peint du vieux grenier, la lampe à huile usée que nous avions trouvée entre deux caisses. Je peux encore sentir la boule que j'avais au ventre, la peur d'être découverte. J'examinais le visage crispé de douleur de Violette qui venait de marcher sur une punaise, le sourire allongé de Sakura. C'était elle qui nous avait amenées ici. On devait former un club de justicières, c'était son idée. Après la première réunion, les filles m'avaient proclamée cheffe du groupe, ainsi, nous réglions les vols, les disputes de l'orphelinat.

Violette, Sakura, Azura, Mikiko, Orie, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir faite capitaine ? La justice... Ce rêve que Light chérit et tente d'établir... La justice, ce que l'on représentait... Nous étions celles sur qui l'on se remettait, sur qui l'on pouvait compter pour être sauvé.

\- Violette ! Heu... Je...

\- Ah, Yasuo, c'est ça ?

Le garçon m'avait abordée en plein milieu de la cours, déjà un groupe d'étudiants se forme autour de nous. Ses joues rougissent au fur et à mesure que le secondes passent, prononcer son nom n'a fait qu'accélérer le processus. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il va fondre... Oh... C'est bizarre...

\- Tu sais qui je suis...

\- Bien entendu ! Nous avons passé notre oral d'anglais le même jour, on s'est parlé dans le couloir.

\- Heu... Et bien... Je... Je voulais savoir si... Si... Ca te dirait d'aller... Quelque part... Après... Les cours.

\- Excuse-moi... Le père de Light

revient spécialement à la maison aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis plusieurs jours... Une autre fois peut être !

Je lui offre un magnifique sourire, me retourne.

\- Violette ! Violette ! Ou es-tu ? Violette !

\- Light ? Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Est-ce que ça va ?

J'observe le jeune homme, qui semble avoir couru. Il prend le temps de respirer, avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je suis un peu surprise, et n'ose pas bouger.

\- Light ?

\- Vie... J'ai cru...

Il s'arrête brusquement de parler, observe le groupe qui nous entoure. Des garçons et des filles jalouses nous jettent des regards noirs. Je vais la jouer gentille...

\- Du calme tout le monde, c'est mon frère ! Ai-je dit en rigolant. Nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes, il s'inquiétait simplement qu'il m'arrive un malheur. Excusez-nous, d'accord ?

Encore un sourire, j'attrape le bras de Light, l'entraînant à l'écart de cette immense foule. Je laisse tomber mon masque et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Light. Quel est le problème ?

\- C'est Papa. Il a des nouvelles sur les gens qui te suivent. Ce n'est pas très réjouissant. Mais... Ils sont tous morts. Comme si on savait qu'on allait les interroger. Fait attention à toi...

\- Oh... Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Il faut que je te présente une nouvelle.

\- A cette période. Étrange. Je te suis.

Notre marche nous amène devant un groupe de jeunes filles aux pinces de toutes les couleurs. Mon demi-frère écarte doucement les curieuses, pour me laisser apercevoir la nouvelle élève. J'affiche dès lors un sourire, il s'efface bien vite à sa vue. Ça ne peut être réel. Le passé ne peut pas me rattraper ! J'ai une nouvelle vie ! Tout ne peut pas basculer... La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn est choquée, elle aussi. Je peux vite voir, ainsi que toute l'école, des larmes sur ses joues. Light me regarde, il ne comprend pas la situation, rien de plus logique.

\- Heu... Je... Vous laisse... Peut être ?

Ma vieille amie me saute au cou, pleurant à chaude larmes, tentant de dire quelque chose. Je suis incapable de parler. Mais que pourrais-je dire ? Je suis sensée être... Morte.

\- Em ! Tu... Tu ! Je suis ! On a toute cru ! Que tu... Tu...

\- Sakura... Chut. Ne dis rien. Calme-toi. Ça va.

\- Je peux pas y croire ! Je peux pas ! J'ai l'impression que je vais te lâcher et que tu vas disparaître !

\- Je suis la. Je suis… vivante.

Sakura s'écarte de moi et tente de sécher ses larmes. A peu près tout le monde nous observe mais je n'en ai que faire. Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis... Cette année. Une seule chose me vient en tête. De la culpabilité m'envahit, je n'en avait jamais ressenti avant. Il faut que je lui pose. La question.

\- On va aller parler, au calme.

Une fois seules, je soupire et m'assieds sur un banc.

\- Ici, on m'appelle Violette... Est-ce que... Elles vont bien ?

\- Depuis... Depuis que... Tu sais. Il y a de plus en plus de disparitions. Parfois, on les ramenaient. Mais elles n'étaient plus les mêmes. Shiori… elle en fait partie.

\- Le salopard ! Pas elle ! Elle est si... Gentille... Innocente.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait... Elles refusent toutes d'en parler. Elles ont peur. Mais ces temps-ci, une rumeur s'est répandue. Une rumeur disant que tu étais en vie. Ça nous a redonné de l'espoir. On reçu une bourse. Alors j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit quand nous étions enfants... Si je devais te chercher, c'est par là que je devrais commencer. Donc je suis venue ici.

\- De l'espoir ! Comment puis-je leur apporter de l'espoir !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu représentais pour nous à l'époque ? Et encore aujourd'hui… Tu nous a donné la force de nous battre ! De rêver à une autre vie ! Une vie meilleure ! Tu es celle qui s'est dressée contre eux...

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Suis-je revenue une seule fois vers vous ? Ai-je tenté de t'aider, toi et les autres ? Non !

\- Venir nous voir aurait été trop dangereux. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour nous. Puis tu n'es pas encore une adulte, tu ne pouvais pas faire grand chose ! Par contre, tu mens. Tu nous a déjà aidées. Tu nous as offert plusieurs choses depuis deux ans. Que ce soit des cadeaux, de la nourriture, des animations. Tu nous as offert du bonheur dans notre monde de terreur !

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Tu oublies notre passé... Je te connais. Au début, je n'y croyais pas. Puis il y a eu la rumeur. J'en étais désormais certaine. Merci pour ça. Ça les a beaucoup aidées.

\- On ne pouvait pas dire que j'ai fait ça très légalement...

\- Ah ah ! Mais nous ne vivons pas dans un monde de légalité ! Tu le sais !

-"Tous les élèves de dernière année sont priés de rejoindre le complexe sportif, nous demandons aux autres étudiants de quitter le domaine de l'école, dès maintenant"

Nous nous interrogeons du regard, allons voir...

\- Light ? Ai-je dit en me dirigeant vers lui.

\- Ça me semble étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose...

\- Moi aussi. Répond Sakura.

\- C'est peut être pour te présenter justement...

\- On va bien le voir...

Je marche entre Light et Sakura, j'avoue avoir un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu'il va nous arriver... Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait stupide ! Nous sommes au bahut ! Il n'y a pas de quoi être inquiétée ! C'est sûrement un information pour notre diplôme... Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle de gym, j'aperçois le directeur, ainsi que sa secrétaire, ils ont tous les deux le visage crispé, le regard empli de terreur. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Mes yeux tombent sur le reflet d'une vitre, derrière l'escalier... Un homme armé !

\- Light ! Sakura ! Il y a un homme avec une arme ! Il faut sortir !

\- Derrière l'escalier, hein ?

\- Oui. Toujours aussi observateur, Light.

\- Toi aussi ma chère.

Sur ces mots, des cris retentissent du fond de la salle, les portes sont fermées, une dizaine d'hommes armés et portant une cagoule nous entourent. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir sans risquer de nous faire tirer dessus. L'homme que j'avais aperçu sort de sa cachette, empoigne les deux adultes en proie à la peur, les fait s'agenouiller dans un coin. Ensuite, fait signe à l'un de ses complice de les garder en joue. Ils sont là pour faire parler d'eux, à moins que ce soit pour des élèves... Oui, sinon ils auraient gardé toute l'école.

\- Formez deux groupes, les filles à gauche, les garçons à droite ! Vite ! Le premier qui geint je le fais taire sur le champs ! Hurle l'agresseur, qui semble être le chef du groupe.

Ainsi nous nous exécutons, je me place vers le bord de la fille des filles, pour garder un œil sur mon demi-frère qui en a fait de même. L'homme en noir n'en a pas fini, il se place devant les deux groupe avant de continuer à crier ses ordres.

\- Les filles vont venir devant moi, par groupe de dix, tout de suite !

Les filles... Pourquoi ? J'ai peur de ce qu'ils cherchent, de QUI ils cherchent... Ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir retrouvée... C'est impossible... C'est autre chose.

-Em... Violette, c'est à nous...

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Light avant d'y aller. Il me fait signe de la tête. Je lui répond pas un léger sourire, joignant la marche des filles. Nous arrivons près du meneur, il examine une première étudiante, la met sur le côté, avec les quelques autres qu'il a gardé. Le tour de Sakura arrive, elle aussi est prise. C'est à moi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, mais je me force à rester calme. Je ne suis pas du genre à céder facilement.

\- Mmmh... Avec les autres. Dit l'homme à mon égard.

Et merde... Je me place à l'arrière du groupe, pour rester discrète. D'après ce que je peux constater, il nous garde pour notre physique. Il y en a deux différents. Le premier est constitué d'une fille, cheveux noirs, petites, yeux verts. C'est assez évasé. Le deuxième est composé d'une jeune fille plutôt grande, avec des cheveux auburn, bouclés, des yeux bruns, des petites lèvres pêche. L'exact physique de Sakura. J'ai de plus en plus de doutes sur leurs intentions... Je crois que c'est nous qu'ils cherchent... S'ils sont au courant pour notre tatouage, on a plus qu'à courir. Les minutes passent, la tension monte. Je peux entendre les sirènes de la police en dehors de l'école, c'est pas trop tôt. Je tente de communiquer avec Light par gestes et regards.

\- Hé ! Toi ! Et le gamin avec qui tu parles, venez ici !

Je déglutis en regardant mon ami, il m'adresse un sourire pour me réconforter, comme si j'en avais besoin ! S'il savait de quoi ils sont capables... Je me plante, Light dans mon dos, devant le chef. Je peux sentir la chaleur du corps de Light contre la mienne. Comme c'est étrange... Ça me redonne du courage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

\- Rien... Ai-je commencé.

\- Ne mens pas, je t'ai vue. Qui est-ce ? Ton petit ami ?

\- …

\- Répond !

\- Oui ! Lâché précipitamment Light. In est ensemble… Depuis… Aujourd'hui… Je... Je...

\- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des agents de police infiltrés ? Vous me semblez savoir ce que vous faisiez !

\- Je vous en prie ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Il n'a rien fait ! C'est moi qui ai commencé à lui parler… Je vous en supplie ne lui faite pas de mal !

\- Mmmh... C'est bon. Restez tous le deux avec les autres filles.

Je souris à pleine dents à Light, le serre dans mes bras. Nous rejoignons donc notre place. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon oreille me murmurer un "belle interprétation". Mes yeux se portent sur Sakura. Elle est en face du criminel, celui-ci abaisse sa chemise, laissant apparaître un tatouage sur son épaule, une rose entourée d'un serpent. J'écarquille les yeux, me précipite sur elle.

\- Sakura !

\- Dégage salope ! Hurle le meneur en noir.

Je reçois la crosse de son pistolet dans la joue, un liquide rouge et glacé dévale mon visage. Light se précipite vers moi, ainsi que Sakura.

\- Vous êtes fou ? Gronde Light. Vie, dis-moi que ça va ?

\- Je... Oui… Oh Light... J'aurais voulu que ça se termine autrement... Je ne voulais pas te blesser comme je l'ai fait avec elle...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne bouge pas...

\- Assez ! Toi ma petite, tu dois être Sakura ! IL te cherche. Ainsi que l'autre, il sait que vous êtes dans cette école. Il la veut, Sakura, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Balbutie-t-elle

\- Alors ? Laquelle est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Qui est-ce ! Dit l'homme en la menaçant.

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Arrêtez... Je suis certain qu'il y a un autre moyen... S'immisce Light.

\- Ta gueule ! T'en as assez fait !

J'ai mal au crâne. Mon cœur tambourine beaucoup trop fort à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je peux distinguer l'arme de l'homme pointé vers Light, puis vers Sakura. Devrais-je bouger ? Devrais-je dévoiler un secret de plus de huit ans ? Devrais-je me remettre à fuir ? Je revois le papier-peint du vieux grenier, la lampe à huile usée que nous avions trouvé entre deux caisses. Je peux encore ressentir la boule que j'avais au ventre, la peur d'être découverte. J'examinais le visage crispé de douleur de Violette qui venait de marcher sur une punaise, le sourire allongé de Sakura. C'était elle qui nous avait amenées ici. On devait former un club de justicières, c'était son idée. Après la première réunion, les filles m'avaient proclamée cheffe du groupe, ainsi, nous réglions les vols, les disputes de l'orphelinat.

Violette, Sakura, Azura, Mikiko, Orie, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir faite capitaine ? La justice... Ce rêve que Light chérit et tente d'établir... La justice, ce que l'on représentait... Nous étions celles sur qui l'on se remettait, sur qui l'on pouvait compter pour être sauvé.

Je n'ai pas vraiment changé. J'ai gardé ce fond. Si personne ne fait rien contre cet homme, que deviendront les filles ? Que va devenir Sakura ? Et les autres de l'orphelinat ? C'est à moi de les aider. Sakura a raison. Je suis la force, je suis celle qui va renverser le Roi du camp adverse. Je vais le retrouver. Je vais le tuer.

\- Je vous interdis de les toucher ! Baissez votre arme sur le champs.

\- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres !

\- Je suis... Celle que vous voulez. Je suis celle qui a survécu.

\- T-toi ! Attrapez là !

Je me saisi de l'arme du meneur, lui enfonce mon genou dans le bas-ventre, place mon coude autour de son cou, malgré ma petite taille, lui place le canon sur le crâne. Mon sang-froid semble effrayer les preneurs d'otages. J'en suis plutôt satisfaite.

\- Ne bougez plus. Ou je le tue. Partez d'ici ! Maintenant !

Ils s'exécutent, une fois tous sortis, je pousse le chef au sol, le menace de mon arme.

\- Tu vas partir, tu vas lui dire qu'il n'a pas intérêt à m'ennuyer, ou sinon je viendrai le tuer de mes propres mains !

Pour faire bonne mesure, je tire sur le sol, à côté du bonhomme terrorisé.

Je me tourne vers Light, jette mon arme me rue dans ses bras.

\- Ils vont venir vous faire du mal... À toi, à Sayu, à mère... Je ne peux pas rester…

\- Je sais où tu peux aller. Il n'y a que lui qui pourra t'aider...

Nous sortons tous du bâtiment, les étudiant rejoignent leurs familles en larmes. Il est là, Soichiro Yagami, le père de Light. Il nous serre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien ! Dieu merci !

\- Papa... Il faut que Violette aille chez lui. Il n'y a que là qu'elle sera en sécurité. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard...

\- Chez... Lui ?

\- Oui. Ryuzaki.

* * *

 ** _Ai-je oublier de demander un petite review ?^^_**

 ** _C'est mon carburant, et j'en ai grandement besoin ! Juste un petit mot, ça me fait plaisir._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hellooo ! Je m'excuse vraiment encore de mon retard, je suis incorrigible ! Mais bon, vous avez de la chance, Da Vinci lui c'était sur des années. Alors vous plaignez pas de trop ok ?^^ De mon côté je bosse dur pour faire mes fics ! Avec la rentrée ce n'est vraiment pas facile, j'ai beaucoup de travail... Enfin bon.**_

 _ **C'était le chapitre où j'avais encore un crime à faire, je n'étais pas inspirée du tout, vous verrez bien, c'est de la vraie merde ! Je suis trop déçue de moi…**_

 _ **En plus, il est assez court…. Et même le chapitre dans l'ensemble, mais si j'allais plus loin, j'entrais dans une grosse partie importante de l'histoire…**_

 _ **m'excuse des éventuelles fautes...**_

 _ **Chapitre suivant : Au mois d'octobre !^^**_

 _ **Rating : Heu… K+ à cause du début, on ne sait jamais.**_

 _ **Death Note, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand regret, j'adorerais avoir un L et un Light comme meilleur pote, ce serait amusant !**_

 **Edlkts60 : Ok… Ok… Bah merci. Pourquoi ce ahahah? C'est franchement perturbant dans mon cerveau là…**

 **Lovezeref : Arigato ! ^^Je m'excuse de mon retard, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et oui, vive Death Note ! Surtout leurs génies !**

 **Guest : T'es fou/folle ! Jamais je n'arrêterai ! Même si je la traine sur 10 ans, je la terminerai ! Ne t'en fais pas, rien que le fait de dire quelque chose est encourageant !^^**

 **Mane-jei : Merci ! Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans l'ambiance, c'est très complexe comme fic pour celui qui l'écrit, je peux te le promettre ! Mais le voilà enfin, à croire qu'être malade m'a aidée, j'ai tout pondu pendant la nuit !x)**

 _ **Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui me suivent et mettent ma fiction en favorite, sans nécessairement poster une review !**_

 **Bonne Lecture à tous !**

* * *

 ** _Contenu Légèrement Explicite_**

Je tente de prendre la seringue dans la poche de ma jupe, embrassant toujours ce gosse de riche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Chérie ?

\- Rien. Ai-je répondu en souriant.

Il m'attire fermement contre lui, m'embrasse le cou. Je peux sentir son excitation contre mes cuisses, il ne m'aura pas une fois. Il prend du plaisir, il ne se doute de rien, c'est comme à chaque fois. J'étouffe un ricanement.

Les hommes sont si facilement manipulables quand on a un corps bien foutu, il suffit de jouer leur fantasme et on devient la femme de leur vie. Ce n'est pas si terrible, il suffit d'imaginer autre chose, d'aimer ça. Mais aujourd'hui c'est la fin, ses mains sur moi restent les siennes, sa langue sur mes tétons est à lui, il me dégoûte. J'entame sa dernière caresse, sensuelle, enfonce l'aiguille dans la veine de son cou. Ses yeux se ferment lentement, son rythme cardiaque, ralentit.

Un sourire nait sur mon visage, il s'agrandit en fonction de la vie délaissant le corps devant moi. Mon petit rire aigu envahit la pièce. Je pousse l'homme, descend du lit, me rhabille. Je ris toujours, c'est tellement amusant !

Dis, ça veut dire quoi tuer ?

Je suis folle ! Mais c'est de ta faute tout ça ! À toi et tous tes amis !

Dis, pourquoi tu tues ?

Je suis un monstre, crée par la haine et la douleur ! Je vais tous vous attraper ! Je vous prendrai dans mon piège, arracherai vos doutes, et vous briserai !

Dis, tu vas me tuer aussi ?

Il ne reste plus que toi. Je vais te rejoindre dans ton lit, je vais te tuer.

Ensuite, c'est moi qui mourrai.

 ** _Fin du contenu explicite !_**

J'observe la pièce truffée de caméras de surveillance, une chambre impersonnelle que j'allais maintenant devoir subir. Le point positif est que je peux protéger Light, effacer des traces. Mes enquêtes seront par contre assez compliquées... Je suppose que je trouverai un moyen d'enquêter. Avec L à mes côtés, je dispose d'une source d'informations incroyable ! C'est plutôt une bonne chose. J'espère quand même que je serai épargnée dans la salle de bain. Je ne pourrai pas aller chez une fille cette fois... L est en compagnie de Light, pour lui dire au revoir, donc je ne suis pas surveillée. C'est le moment ou jamais.

Je branche des fils aux caméras, les relient à mon portable. Le système est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Ah merde ! Il est vraiment compliqué ! Pas tant que ça ! Bon dieu le type qui l'a créé est un génie ! De plus nous avons la même manière de penser ! Voilà qui m'aide grandement... Personne n'est parfait.

Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir être plus à l'aise. Il est déjà tard, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de manger, entre les types de l'école et mon passage express chez les Yagamis pour prendre le nécessaire.

J'ouvre la porte, marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Quel étage ? 8, comme l'infini. Je trouverai bien quelque chose. Les portes s'ouvrent sur une couleur blanche, entre les effluves nouvelles des matériaux, je distingue une douce odeur de chocolat fondu. Qu'importe le nom du seigneur qui mange ça, j'en veux ! Quand je pense que je vais avoir droit à des repas normaux ici ! Adieu les gourmandises des boulangeries les midis et soir... Et mon milkshake du matin ! Je ne suis pas gourmande, j'aime simplement la bonne nourriture. J'entre dans la pièce où mon odorat vient de me guider. Une fontaine de chocolat ! Des fruits rouges ! Des framboises !

On dirait qu'il n'y a personne. En plus j'ai faim. Je n'aurai qu'à jouer les pimbêches si quelqu'un arrive.

J'attrape un fruit, le plonge dans le chocolat, le fourre dans ma bouche en fermant les yeux.

\- Mmmh... C'est trop bon.

En ouvrant les paupières, je distingue une main excessivement pale glisser son doigt dans le liquide tant convoité. Je m'écarte vivement pour détailler l'inconnu.

Clairement atypique, un jean trop large, un long t-shirt à longues manches blanc, convenant très certainement à une taille XXL que le jeune homme n'attendra jamais. Il est pieds nus, j'ai toujours dis que c'était bien d'être pieds nus, son visage pale abrite de grands yeux noirs cernés de la même couleur, cachés sous une touffe de cheveux en bataille sombre. Alors... C'est lui, L ?

\- Tu es... Ryuzaki ?

Mon interlocuteur penche légèrement sa tête, le pouce à ses lèvres, m'observant d'un air curieux. Il me détaille, comme je suis en train de le faire pour lui. Il déglutit, attrape un autre fruit, l'avale.

\- Oui.

Alors que je reporte mon attention sur la nourriture, quelqu'un pénètre dans la pièce. Les framboises ! Les fraises ! Mais il n'y en a presque plus !

\- Et mais arrête de tout bouffer ! Me suis-je écriée.

\- Oh ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Au fait, je n'y ai pas pensé, je ne parle pas de manière très formelle... Le devrais-je ? Je suis désolée !

\- Tu es étrange comme personne.

\- Mademoiselle Violette ! Excusez Ryuzaki, il montre simplement son intérêt, c'est plutôt rare.

\- Je vois... Vous devez être Watari, je me trompe ?

\- C'est juste.

\- Light m'a parlé de vous, cet endroit. Il vous fait confiance, c'est très rare.

\- Mmmh... Je ne sais pas encore si c'est un piège de sa part ou s'il tient vraiment à toi...

\- Ah... Je m'en doutais... C'était prévisible. Je vais me coucher, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre pour aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit, Ryuzaki, Watari.

Je m'incline légèrement, retourne à l'ascenseur. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me déshabiller complètement, j'enlève ma jupe, ma cravate et mes chaussettes. Je me fonds dans les coussins moelleux, c'est divin, un vrai luxe. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, cherchant avec hargne un sommeil réparateur. J'espère pouvoir trouver dans ce lit une nuit douce, une nuit dans rêve, une inconscience, juste un sommeil normal.

La normalité a parfois du bon.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas mon jour. Je soupire, m'étire, observe le pièce éclairée par l'étrange lumière de la ville agitée. Les panneaux publicitaires, les lampes, les feux de circulation, les phares des automobiles, voilà ce qui illuminait une ville nocturne. Je m'approche de l'immense baie vitrée. Que c'est étrange d'observer ces gens, la nuit, il y a moins de monde. C'est un peu enchanté, d'où je suis, la distance nous séparant est irréelle, à moins que ce soit mes pensées ?

Je me détourne du spectacle urbain, croise du regard une caméra. L. Est-ce qu'il dort ?

Je ne devrais peut être pas bouger mais mon insomnie m'oblige à trop réfléchir, ça me rendra folle. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire, que je me ballade dans les couloirs ? Rien du tout.

Je pousse la porte, un calme règne dans l'étage, seul mes pieds nus sur le carrelage neuf bouleversent ce cadre. Une seule pensée me vient soudainement à l'esprit. De l'air. J'ai besoin d'air frais. Maintenant. Je me dirige machinalement vers l'ascenseur, mon doigt sur le bouton du dernier étage, le son mécanique, et moi.

Le vent emmêle rageusement ma chevelure noire, comme si j'en avais besoin... L'image de Sakura menacée par l'homme du bahut me revient en tête. C'était de ma faute, comme d'habitude. Je vais le tuer. Je le promets. Je vais le tuer. Dans quelques jours ça aura commencé. Je vais m'attaquer à toutes ces petites feuilles, pour remonter aux branches et atteindre le tronc de son organisation.

\- Tu ne dors pas, Violette ?

\- Non. Toi non plus on dirait.

\- Je ne dors pas ou très rarement. Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- C'est toi le génie ici. Et toi ?

-...

\- Je vois. Il faut rentrer. On va attraper la mort.

Surtout moi, qui suis à moitié nue.

Je me retourne face à lui, son regard détaillant le plus profond de mon âme. Je me sens soudainement fébrile, à la merci du premier malheur venu. Je déglutis, avance.

\- Viens. Dis-je.

Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, je fais donc la seule chose qui me vient en tête. Je le tire par la main. Il semble surprit, c'est compréhensible, je le suis moi-même. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce ? Juste un contact physique... Je souhaite retirer ma main, j'allais le faire. Une chose me dicte de rester comme ça. Sa peau gelée contre la mienne parvient à m'éclairer. À me faire me sentir vivante. A quelles choses idiotes suis-je en train de penser ?

Ryuzaki me jette un regard indescriptible, je suis pétrifiée. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi faire, qui je suis, rien. Il se contente d'avancer, sans détacher sa main de la mienne. Nous nous arrêtons à l'étage 8. Je souris. Je parviens enfin à reprendre mes esprits. Je desserre mon emprise, faisant mine de remettre mes cheveux en place. Je suis dans la pièce principale de la cellule d'enquête. Elle sera vide ces trois prochains jours, comme Soichiro Yagami nous l'avait annoncé. Light... Comment va-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi tu me soupçonnes d'être Kira ? Lâchais-je de but en blanc.

\- Je risque à te répondre ?

\- Oh... C'est vrai. C'est une question idiote.

\- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

\- En me gardant ici, tu me sauves la vie. J'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

\- ...

Je veux dire oui. Ce serait un mensonge. Encore ? Mon identité, Kira, Light... Je ne veux pas lui mentir... Il est seul. Comme... Moi ?

\- Je t'avertirai quand tu devras douter de moi. Mais ma réponse est oui.

\- Tu es vraiment étrange. Par contre tu viens de faire baisser ta culpabilité de 5%.

Je l'observe fourrer une sucette à la cerise dans sa bouche. J'en veux une, au citron. Non, à la pomme, ou au coca ! Le paquet ça ira aussi ! Je le subtilise à L, complètement indifférent, m'enfonce dans un canapé qui traine. Je soupire encore, le détective viens s'assoir à côté de moi. Nous ne disons pas un mot, voilà qui est étrange, toute personne normale se sentirait obligée de briser le silence. Je me perds dans la contemplation de fardes entassées quelques mètres plus loin.

•••

Je baille, un goût âcre dans la bouche. Je suis sur un sofa... Je suis couverte d'un plaid blanc, une tasse de café fumant et un plat rempli de pains au chocolat à l'odeur délicieuse, sont juste en face de mon nez.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut... Dis-je en me redressant.

\- Watari est allé faire des courses en ville, il ne reviendra pas avant une bonne heure. Yagami vient dans 30 minutes te rendre visite.

\- Quoi ! Mais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée !

\- Parce que tu dormais.

\- Je vais me doucher ! Et n'en profite pas pour tout manger, compris !

•••

J'étais à deux doigts de défoncer la table basse, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ! Ryuzaki vient de dire qu'ils étaient à l'entrée ! I minutes et 38 secondes ! Ils sont lents ou quoi ?

Je joue avec une mèche mouillée de cheveux, je n'ai pas pris la peine de les démêler, aucune chance.

\- Vie !

Je saute sur mes pieds, arrive presque en courant devant Light, son père et Matsuda. Je les salue chacun à leur tour rapidement. Light m'emmène légèrement à l'écart.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- C'est bizarre, sans toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu me manquerais autant. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas trop de soucis ?

\- Non tout va bien, on est tous ravi que Papa soit rentré. Ryuzaki n'est pas trop... Lui ?

\- Si. Mais je l'aime bien. Il est intéressant.

\- Ah. Ne t'approche pas trop de lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce donc dans ta voix ? De la vraie jalousie ? Tu vas bien ?

-... Il faut qu'on parle. Et sérieusement.

\- Pas ici.

\- Sur le toit.

J'acquiesce, ainsi j'emprunte le même chemin qu'hier.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te cherchaient-ils ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas voulu me soumettre. C'est un cercle sans fin, il ne s'arrêtera jamais de me chercher.

\- Qui est-ce ? Son nom ! Tu pourrais l'écrire !

\- Non. Je ne le connais pas. Je veux le faire souffrir, le rendre fou. Il a prit trop de vies innocentes, il a torturé... Trop de gens. C'est ironique... Tu vas me tuer. Je serai une criminelle, comme eux.

\- Non... Tu veux juste rendre justice. Sois prudente... Je t'en prie... Tu comptes énormément pour moi, Vie.

\- Light...

\- On doit redescendre ou ce sera bizarre. Au fait, j'ai dit à Papa que c'étaient les gens qui t'avaient enlevée il y a cinq ans.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux...

Oui... C'était encore eux. Un an de ma vie où j'ai souffert le calvaire.

Stop. Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Light est là, autant profiter de sa présence. Pourquoi m'a-t-il emmenée dans le hall ? Et pourquoi tout le monde est là ? Ils s'en vont déjà ? C'était trop court...

\- Violette, commence Matsuda, on a une petite surprise ! Tadaaaam !

Il s'écarte pour me laisser voir une fille, Sakura ! C'est plus fort que moi, je saute la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Hey, ça va ! Je suis là. Rigole-t-elle.

\- Viens.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je fouille dans mon sac, y prends un petit paquet, lui tend.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mon remboursement pour être partie.

\- Em... Tu n'as pas besoin de ça...

\- Regarde à l'intérieur.

-... Em. Je ne peux pas !

\- Un passeport, une fausse carte d'identité, de crédits, du liquide. J'ai mis 100 000 $ sur le compte. Tu pourras aller aux États-Unis, j'ai un contact à Boston. Tu pourras te payer un petit appart, trouver un job. Je te rappellerai quand... Quand ce sera fini. Ou du moins quelqu'un le fera.

\- Ce sera toi. Tu vas vivre, tu m'entends !

\- Je n'en sais rien... Écoute moi, tu prends le premier vol aujourd'hui, je vais demander à Light qu'il t'accompagne, ce sera plus sûr. Je ferai parvenir aux filles que tu vas bien.

\- Mais et toi ? C'était pour toi tout ça...

\- Je suis en sécurité ici. De plus, je ne peux pas fuir toute ma vie, tu me l'as fait comprendre.

\- Je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit...

\- J'ai choisi cette vie depuis que je me suis enfuie avec Violette. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Oh... Sakura ne pleure pas !

\- Si... Je t'aime tu sais !

\- Heu...

Je ne sais pas comment réagir... Je la serre dans mes bras. Elle me sourit. Je viens de lui offrir ma seule issue de fuite... Je crois que j'ai bien fait. Nous descendons auprès des policiers, comme convenu. Je leur dis au revoir, souris à Sakura.

\- T'es toujours notre cheffe. Et c'est encore toi qui fais tout pour nous protéger.

\- Je te promets... Je te promets que je les sortirai de là, Sakura.

Je fais demi-tour, marche jusqu'à ma chambre. Je les sortirai de cet enfer, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Vu mon retard, je ne demande pas de reviews ! XD *ouais c'est ça, à d'autres ma pauvre Dream !***


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo mina-san ! Comment allez-vous ? Me revoilà, plus ou moins dans les temps, avec le chapitre d'octobre ! Je ne parlerai guère longtemps ! Ah oui, juste désolée pour les fautes de frappe/ortho. Si quelqu'un se propose pour devenir mon dico personnel...x)**

 **Chapitre suivant: Novembre, et vu que les vacances arriveront, il est possible que vous en ayez 2 !**

 **Rating: K**

 **Death Note ne m'appartient pas, je suis désolée !**

 **Lovezeref: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, c'est compliqué j'essaye de tenir le rythme mais c'est pas facile... Non c'est pas grave, je veux bien te répondre, je m'en fiche un peu... Je suis en 4ème secondaire à Huy. C'est en Belgique, si jamais tu ne connais pas.^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **...Dream**_

* * *

Je m'effondre dans le sofa, vidée. Je me suis lancée dans un combat que je ne peux gagner ! Enfin maintenant je n'ai plus le choix... Je soupire, roule sur le ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie Ryûzaki ?  
\- Comment sais-tu que je suis ennuyé par quelque chose ?  
\- Quand tu réfléchis tu mets ton pouce à ta bouche.  
\- Oh... C'est une bonne analyse. Tu es plus intelligente que tu le laisses paraître... Tu viens d'augmenter ta probabilité à être Kira.  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- De quoi parlais-tu avec Sakura Kino ?  
\- Kino ? Tu connais son nom ?  
\- Bien sûr. J'ai fait des recherches avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer.  
\- Qu'as-tu appris ?  
\- Elle a grandi dans un orphelinat.  
\- Oui, ça je le sais. Ca ne me dit pas comment tu connais son nom. D'ailleurs, Kino... C'est le nom de la célèbre entreprise... Ce n'est pas courant.  
\- Mais c'est la fille du PDG de Kino. Illégitime, mais elle reste sa fille.  
\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?  
\- Non. C'est ce qui était marqué dans le dossier de l'orphelinat.  
\- Kino... J'y crois pas...  
\- Ce n'est pas si incroyable. De nos jours c'est plutôt courant. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'enfants illégitimes.

Ce qui est le plus incroyable, c'est que cet homme est l'une de mes cibles. L'un des 8, trafiquant avec Lui, la source de mes malheurs. L'assassin de Violette. Je m'occuperai d'eux, un par un. Kino est le plus puissant, le bras droit de l'homme sans nom, forcement le plus difficile à trouver...  
Je ne pense pas les tuer tous, mais les déshonorer, les humilier, détruire tout ce qu'ils ont fait, tout ce pourquoi ils se sont battus. Leur simple mort serait trop facile... De plus, j'ai plus de risques d'aller en prison si je les tue.

\- Alors de quoi parliez-vous ?  
\- Secret de fille ! Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas savoir, Ryûzaki !

\- Et mais tu t'es fait du thé ? Ça sent trop bon ! Oh ! Mais tu pourrais me proposer une tasse, non ?  
\- Tu n'as pas demandé.  
\- Et bien j'en veux bien !  
\- Je suis occupé. Tais-toi tu me déconcentres.  
\- On ne t'as jamais appris le sens des politesses ? Tu es peux être plus vieux que moi, cela n'exclut pas que tu me dois du respect ! Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Je ne suis pas une chose que tu utilises à ta guise ! S'il faut que je te le prouve à toi aussi je le ferai ! Bonne journée, Ryûzaki !

Je m'éclipse de la pièce avec colère, descends dans le hall, franchit la porte. Je ne peux pas sortir et je m'en fiche ! Où pourrais-je aller ? Un salon de thé. J'ai faim , d'ailleurs le thé de ce prétentieux de détective m'a donné soif ! J'entre dans une petite enseigne aux couleurs pastels, le genre de café qu'on peut voir à Harajuku. Celui-ci est également rempli de jeunes filles aux styles vestimentaires extravagants, mais aussi en uniforme. Je les envie, en quelques sorte. Elles sont libres de se faire remarquer, de montrer qu'elle existent. Chose que je ne peux pas faire, sans quoi je risque de me faire attraper. Je soupire, m'installe à une table à l'étage supérieur, pour être à l'aise sans risquer de tomber sur quelqu'un que je connais. Une jolie serveuse blonde en uniforme de maid vient prendre ma commande. Je lui souris, elle me répond avec un petit rire.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Et bien... J'aimerais une tasse de Earl Grey s'il vous plait. Ensuite... Je veux bien une gaufre. Non, une crêpe ! Ou...  
\- Mettez les deux, et un milkshake à la myrtille.  
\- S'il vous plaît, ai-je rajouté.  
\- Je vous amène ça !

Je lui offre un second sourire avant de me retourner pour fusiller le nouvel arrivant du regard. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me suivrait !

\- Tu n'avais pas de choses importantes à faire ?  
\- J'ai promis à Light de te protéger.  
\- Light ?  
\- Il tient beaucoup à toi, c'est étonnant de sa part, je veux dire... Tu es... Assez dans la norme.  
\- Je vais t'ignorer d'accord ?  
\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as pas un Qi comme Light. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit le cas quand il a parlé de toi.  
\- Traite moi d'idiote, je t'en prie. Tu ne me connais pas Ryûzaki... Je ne suis pas idiote ! Laisse tomber.

\- Comment avance l'enquête ?  
\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis un peu bloqué. Rien n'avance, je ne trouve pas ce que Kira tente de me dire.  
\- Ah... Ça doit être agaçant. He déteste être impuissante. Alors je me doute de ce que tu peux ressentir. En plus tu es très mauvais perdant à ce qu'il paraît.  
\- Oui c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je en perds jamais.  
\- Tu es prétentieux. On dirait Light. Au fait, tu vas manger quoi ? La crêpe ou la gaufre ?  
\- Que prends-tu ?  
\- Mais... Je voudrais les deux. On fait moitié-moitié ? Sauf si t'as pas envie. Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur Le Détective. Ai-je dit, malicieuse.  
\- Ok.  
\- Et voilà ! Bon appétit ! S'exclame joyeusement la serveuse.

Je la remercie, commence par la crêpe, je mange la nourriture sucrée avec bonheur. Je sens la chaleur de l'aliment glisser en moi, c'est juste délicieux ! Je reporte mon attention sur le jeune homme en face de moi.

\- Ryûzaki à mon tour !  
\- Watari ne fait pas aussi bon...  
\- Laisse moi goûter !  
\- Non.

Je prends un air outré, me penche couper un bout de gaufre, relève la tête. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec le détective, qui me regarde avec son éternel regard indéchiffrable.

\- Merci Ryûzaki. Les miennes sont meilleures je te la laisse.  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- Juste si tu veux ?  
\- Oui.

Je soupire, déguste le reste de la crêpe, boudant Ryûzaki comme une enfant. Je ne rigole pas sur la nourriture.

\- Alors vous avez aimé ? Demande la serveuse.  
\- Oui c'était délicieux ! Merci.  
\- Ah je suis contente ! Désirez-vous autre chose ?  
\- Oui ! Un milkshake à la banane s'il vous plait ! Ça ne te dérange pas, Ryûzaki ?  
\- Non.  
\- Je vous apporte ça !

Je fixe à nouveau Ryûzaki, qui se fiche complètement de mes menaces télépathiques, à moins qu'il ne sache simplement pas lire les pensées, comme toute la planète.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tout de suite ramenée ? Tu en es capable, tu aurais pu utiliser des arguments psychologique ou encore utiliser la force. Tu ne l'as pas fait, pourquoi ?  
\- Toute personne normale dirait que je suis incapable de malmener quelqu'un, en m'observant, pas toi, pourquoi ?  
\- Je l'ai appris il y a trois ans, ça. La démarche, la position, les muscles, le regard. Être enlevée m'a appris certaine choses.  
\- Intéressant. Comment penses-tu que Kira tue ?  
\- Je vois. Et bien je n'en ai aucune idée. Il m'est passé des choses farfelues par la tête. Mais c'est impossible... La solution la plus plausible est celle d'un virus inconnu et indétectable.  
\- Impossible.  
\- Je sais. Kira tue qui il veut, quand il veut. Même si grâce à je ne sais quel processus il peut vaporiser une substance dans l'air qui accélérerait le processus, il ne peut pas en avoir donné à toute la planète.  
\- C'est intéressant mais tu l'as dit, il ne peut pas en avoir donné à toute la planète.  
\- Oui. J'espère que les gens ne souffrent pas trop lorsque Kira les tue... Même s'ils sont des criminels... Je n'aime pas penser qu'ils ont mal.

Que c'est niais, mes propres paroles me dégoûtent. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils ressentent ! Ils l'ont mérité.

\- Ils ont mal. Lors d'une crise cardiaque, la personne est attaquée au cœur, elle ressent un vive douleur.  
\- Oh... C'est affreux...  
\- Ils ont pour la plupart fait beaucoup de mal, ce n'est pas grand chose. Mais Kira n'a pas le droit de faire ça.  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors autant dire que je m'en fiche aussi.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Malin. C'est vrai qu'il y a pire pour mourir.  
\- Le feu ?  
\- La noyade ?  
\- Le feu brûle, il y a une douleur atroce.  
\- Oui mais à un certain moment tu est asphyxié, donc c'est rapide.  
\- Peut être, mais serais-tu capable d'endurer une telle souffrance ? Tu dois t'infliger toi-même une douleur. Il peut y avoir des dégâts psychologiques, en ayant mal, en étant incapable de faire quelque chose, puis en voyant fondre ton propre corps.  
\- Oui... Mais tu t'imagines que lorsque tu es noyé tu as l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur ? Tu ne sais rien faire et plus tu cherches de l'air plus tu te noies...  
\- Mais ne parlez pas de choses si terribles enfin ! Tenez votre milkshake !

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma commande. Une gobelet énorme avec deux pailles. Oh non... Elle a cru que c'était pour nous deux... Je relève les yeux vers le détective, qui inspecte la boisson avec la paille d'un air soucieux.

\- L'idiote a cru qu'on sortait ensemble ! Me suis-je exclamée.

\- Bon appétit.

Je me penche pour atteindre le bout en plastique rose fluo, un peu gênée tout de même. J'aspire le plus normalement possible, en évitant le regard de Ryûzaki. Je me détends un peu, le goût sucré et doux du milkshake emplissant ma bouche. Il est délicieux, je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Je sursaute, en voyant la tête hirsute du jeune homme s'approche de la mienne. Forcément, je ne vais pas le boire seule... Il n'est pas gêné le moins du monde. Sait-il au moins ce qu'il envoie comme image ?  
Non... Non il ne le sait pas. Il a grandi hors de la société, il vit loin de tout le monde, dans sa solitude. Comment fait-il pour la supporter ? Comment survit-il ? A-t-il mal ? Est-ce que son cœur le fait souffrir comme le mien ?

\- Oh vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! On vous reverra ?demande la serveuse avec un grand sourire.  
\- Peut être. En tout cas c'était délicieux, merci. Ai-je dis en m'inclinant.

Nous quittons le salon de thé, rentrons au bâtiment de la cellule d'enquête. Je soupire, jouant avec un coussin, me retourne sur le ventre, lève la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. C'est Watari, il me sourit aimablement, cherche ensuite Ryûzaki du regard. Je me relève, on dirait que le détective a déserté. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu...  
\- Je vais vous aider à le trouver. Je en le vois pas sur aucune caméra branchée ici...  
\- Elles ne sont pas toutes connectées, il y en a trop...  
\- Je vais afficher les autres.  
\- Je ne pense pas que...

Je m'assieds, tête appuyée contre le dossier de la chaise de bureau, pianotant sur le clavier.

\- Et voilà. Dis-je triomphante.

Je passais d'écran en écran, cherchant un être vivant.

\- Là ! Me suis-je écrié. Il ne bouge pas !

Je saute à terre, me précipite vers la porte, fonce jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il semble bloqué... Je cours jusqu'aux escaliers, descends les marchés, quatre par quatre, cours le long d'un couloir. Je m'agenouille à côté du détective, le secoue pas les épaules. Son poux est faible ! Il a de la fièvre et son teint est livide, plus que d'ordinaire. Sa poitrine se soulève difficilement, il faut faire quelque chose, sinon il va...  
Mourir.  
Jamais il ne trouvera une personne qui le comprendra. Il disparaîtra dans la solitude, la tristesse et le mal, encore seul. Sait-il ce qu'est le bonheur ? A-t-il déjà été heureux ? Il sombrera dans les abysses sombres de la mort.  
Si L meurt, Kira sera libre, Light sera hors de danger. Ce serait simple, juste, partir, laisser son corps bouillant entre ces murs insipides. Sauver Light à tout jamais.

Devrais-je choisir L ou Light ?  
La vie d'un inconnu ou la victoire de mon meilleur ami ?

* * *

 **Ouiiiii, je sais que c'est moche de couper là, mais c'était juste trop tentant ! Je suis désolée...x)**

 **Une petite review ? Vous ne trouvez pas que Light et L sont OOC ? (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que ça signifie, c'est, en gros, qu'ils ne sont pas eux-même.)**

 **On m'a dit que non maiiiiis... Je doute.**

 **Autre chose à vous demander, je ferai un OS pour Noël ou je ne sais pas trop quand, souhaitez-vous quelque chose de spécial, en rapport avec mon histoire ? Par exemple, ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle a été enlevée, ou la rencontre avec Light, au début ? Soumettez-moi vos envies, je choisirai !^^**

 **A plus tard, et n'hésitez pas encore à commenter, ça me fait plaisir !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooo ! c'est avec beaucoup de retard que je poste ce chapitre ! Je suis partie en Allemagne, et je dois avouer que ça m'a trop inspirée. J'étais vraiment déçue de la tournure de ma fiction, mais depuis cette fin, ça recommence comme je le veux ! Je sus vraiment contente parce que j'avais une idée très précise de l'ambiance, l'histoire et ça partait légèrement en Mary Sue, licorne. C'était chiant. MAIIIIIIS.. Je me suis reprise, Dream est dans la place !x)**

 **Je recherche activement un bêta, je suis bien trop fainéante pour me relire...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Light ! Light je t'en prie... Pardonne moi. Je n'aurais jamais voulu... Ça. Mais après le connaître légèrement, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, il n'a pas eu de vraie vie, tout le monde devrait en avoir une.  
Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi suis-je tant attendrie ces jours-ci ? Je suis en train de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Le pire dans tout cela est que je m'en aperçois. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'eux. De Light, de L, de Ryuk, de... Moi.  
J'attire le détective à moi, le secoue un peu pour le réveiller.

\- Ryûzaki ! Réveille toi !

Il a un petit mouvement, il n'est pas encore trop inconscient ! Il ouvre lentement les paupières, me fixant encore avec ses yeux vifs.

\- Reste avec moi. D'accord ? Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? Viens je vais t'aider.

Je tire le jeune homme, qui fait des mouvements excessivement lents. Il parvient à se mettre debout, nous avançons prudemment vers l'ascenseur. Je le sens vaciller, je tente de le retenir mais je suis bien trop petite pour ça, je ne parviens qu'à amortir sa chute.

\- Non ! Allez ! Watari ! Ai-je crié.

Aucune réponse.

\- WATARI !

J'entends des bruits de pas, puis la voix du vieil homme.

\- Mademoiselle ! Vous l'avez trouvé !  
\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Il est bouillant de fièvre !  
\- Non on ne peut pas...  
\- Emmenons-le dans un lit d'abord. Vous arriverez à le porter ?  
\- Pas longtemps...  
\- J'appelle Light. Vous pouvez arriver à l'ascenseur ?  
\- Oui je crois.

Je laisse Watari emporter le jeune homme, prends mon téléphone, appelle mon ami.

-"Vie ? Il y a un problème ? Ah moins que ce soit le doux son de ma voix qui te manque."  
\- C'est urgent, Light. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite. Je t'expliquerai, mais dépêche toi. Tu saurais être là dans combien de temps ?  
\- "Avec la circulation... 5 minutes."  
\- Ton père est flic. Sers-toi en.

Je raccroche, soupire, rejoins Watari qui peine à soulever le détective. Je l'aide à poser délicatement Ryuzaki dans l'ascenseur.

\- Hé... Ryuzaki ! Répond moi... Hé ! Forcément. C'est pas avec un faux nom que tu vas réagir... Vous allez vous tuer avec cette affaire. Watari, allez préparer des médicaments, des vêtements de rechange et une serviette mouillée pour Ryuzaki, s'il vous plaît.

Le vieil homme acquiesce, me laissant seule avec le détective dans l'endroit exigu. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, pose ma main sur son front, écarte ses mèches incontrôlables.  
Il ne faut pas que je le perde, je vais avoir besoin de lui, tout comme de Light. J'ai deux atouts en main, je ne veux pas les perdre bêtement. L'ascenseur descend, ça signifie que Light est arrivé.

\- Violette ! Est-ce que c'est...  
\- Oui, c'est lui. Il faut que tu m'aide à le porter dans sa chambre. Et qu'on discute sur ce qu'on fait de lui.  
\- Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

Nous exécutons donc mes ordres. M'agenouille sur le lit, tente de lui faire avaler ses anti-fièvre.

\- Light... Violette...  
\- Ne bouge pas. Vie vient de t'administrer des médicaments.  
\- Il faut que tu voies un médecin. Suis-je intervenue.  
\- Non.  
\- Écoute moi bien. Je me fiche de l'affaire Kira, de ton avis ou celui de n'importe qui. Mais tu es vraiment très mal. Laisse moi deviner: ton médecin doit venir d'Angleterre. Il ne sera pas là avant demain ! Tu pourrais mourir entre temps ! Est-ce que tu souhaites ? Des gens comptent sur toi pour les aider. Des personnes t'idolâtrent, d'autres t'aiment. Je ne fais partie d'aucune de ces catégories. Sache juste que tu ne peux pas mourir.  
\- Non...  
\- Qui va te soigner ! Dieu ou Satan ?  
\- Watari, faites ce qui est prévu. Acheva Ryuzaki d'une voix faible.  
\- Light, aide moi à le changer.

Mon demi-frère redresse le jeune homme, lui retire son t-shirt avec précaution et douceur.  
Je peux déceler une sorte... D'amour dans les gestes et les regards de Light. Par moment, il perce à travers ses yeux. Tout serait meilleur pour lui s'il stoppait cette folie de purifier le monde. Après tout, chacun a son avenir, je ne me mêlerai pas de ses décisions.

Deux jours. Cela fait deux jour que Ryuzaki est dans un état entre la vie et le coma. Light a veillé sur lui durant la première nuit, pour éviter que sa fièvre ne monte trop haut. Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour. Il doit bientôt être 2h, et même si sa fièvre a considérablement baissé, je préfère veiller sur lui. La méningite n'épargne personne.

\- Tu es toujours là.  
\- Évidemment. Ai-je répondu.  
\- Tu devrais dormir. Tu es fatiguée.  
\- Je dois veiller sur toi. Ce serait bête que tu meures.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu me demandes vraiment "pourquoi" ? N'as-tu donc aucune... C'est rien. Nous serions attristés si tu mourrais. Et tu es jeune ! Tu as encore des dizaines d'années devant toi !  
\- Toi aussi. Tu en as même plus que moi. Ne l'oublie pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
\- Tu parles comme quelqu'un à qui il ne reste que peu de temps à vivre.  
\- Si tu le dis...

Ma première cible: Chuemon Okura.  
A première vue, il n'est pas dangereux. Il n'a pas de versement de comptes étranges, il a une maison correcte, une vie correcte, une famille. Mais c'est lui qui met en contact l'Homme avec les orphelinats, criminels, financiers. En clair, il lui offre des filles, de l'argent et des sécurités. Autant dire que s'il disparaît, il est privé de tous nouveaux contacts. Il lui faudra du temps avant de retrouver un homme pareil.  
Le seul problème, c'est de pouvoir sortir d'ici sans être vue.

\- Violette ! Violette viens !

Je reconnaîtrais sa voix agaçante entre milles. Misa Amane. L'envie de la tuer me vient souvent à l'esprit tant je la déteste.

\- Ah enfin ! J'ai pu convaincre Light de parler à Ryuzaki pour qu'on puisse aller se promener en ville ! On a une heure !  
\- Vraiment ! Mais... Merci Misa ! Je t'adore ! Je vais juste me changer, d'accord ?

Je pars presque en courant dans ma chambre, débranche les caméras, change de t-shirt et enfile un sweat noir. Je glisse un simple pistolet dans mon jean, redescends auprès de Misa.  
Cette escapade est parfaite.

\- Ah ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! Mais bon tu es jolie donc ce n'est pas très grave.  
\- Misa... Merci pour le compliment...

La jeune fille me sourit, me prend la main et m'emmène à l'extérieur. Nous passons dans le centre-ville, entrons dans un magasin. Hormis le côté un peu "rock, il est plus ou moins normal. J'avais peur que Misa m'emmène dans une de ses boutiques Gothic Lolita car il n'y en a pas près de la banque d'Okura. Ici, j'ai le loisir de faire les boutiques avec cette stupide gamine et de tuer Okura. J'ai l'alibi parfait, et je suis couverte par Light. Il me le doit bien, après tout j'aurais pu dire à L ou à la police, tout simplement, qui il était il y a longtemps. Mais j'aurais très bien pu mourir... J'ai fais le bon choix. Après tout, c'est mon ami. Je ne le trahirai pas de la sorte.

\- Regarde cette robe ! Allez essaye la ! Gémit Misa.  
\- Non ! Ah je t'ai dit pas de robe. Es-tu sourde ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu sors avec Light.  
\- T'es jalouse !  
\- C'est mon frère, idiote. Je vais essayer ça.

Je file dans la cabine, passe le pantalon troué, trop grand d'une taille.

\- Misa, tu me trouves la taille en dessous ? Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il faut que je passe à la banque. Tu en connais une ?  
\- Oui ! C'est au coin de la rue, tu trouveras facilement.  
\- D'accord, merci.

Désormais, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de la banque. Misa est si facile à manipuler...  
Si mes recherches sont exactes, i caméras à neutraliser. J'entre dans la banque, me dirige vers le guichet, commence à discuter avec une dame rousse d'âge moyen, qui n'est visiblement pas japonaise. Je me retourne, passe à côté d'un homme, glisse discrètement un bombe fumigène dans sa capuche. En quelques secondes, le bâtiment est complètement envahi pas la fumée. Je me dépêche de m'enfuir, descends au sous-sol, me connecte sur les fils des caméras. Je pianote un peu sur mon portable, souris de satisfaction. Les caméras du haut sont bloquées pour 30 minutes. J'ai largement le temps de passer.  
J'entends mon portable sonner, c'est sans surprise que lis le nom de Misa dessus.

\- Allô ? Misa ?  
\- "Violette, tu en mets du temps !"  
\- Oui, excuse-moi, il y a eu un problème à la banque... Je ne sais pas trop quoi, de la fumée. Je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes. L'alarme incendie ne s'est pas déclenchée, donc ça ne doit pas être grave. J'arrive, je me dépêche.  
\- " Ok, fais attention !"

Je raccroche en vitesse, me rue à l'étage, capuche sur le visage. Je croise un employé, le tue à l'aide de mon silencieux. C'était un innocent, mais je ne peux avoir de témoins. Je le planque dans un bureau vide, ferme la porte. Je vais d'une marche rapide vers le fond du couloir, entends des pas derrière moi. Si je me retourne, il verra mon visage, et je devrais encore tuer un innocent. L'homme ou la femme est chanceux, il entre dans une pièce, sans m'interrompre. Je frappe à la porte de ma cible, entre délicatement.

\- Oui...  
\- Bonjour, monsieur Okura.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas une employée ! Que faites-vous ici, jeune fille ?  
\- Je vois que l'information n'est pas parvenue jusqu'ici. C'est plutôt triste pour vous.  
\- De quoi voulez-vous parler...  
\- Vous connaissez mon nom, mais pas mon visage, n'est-ce pas ? Mon nom connu est Emily.  
\- Non !  
\- Vous comprenez.  
\- Je vous en prie ! J'ai une famille, je n'avais pas le choix ! J'ai tellement honte !  
\- Certainement. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Vous avez détruit bon nombre de vies de jeunes filles que vous ne connaissez même pas. Vous m'avez enlevé mes amies, ma vie. Vous avez torturé certaines d'entre elles. Regrettez bien. Si vous êtes croyant, vous n'irez peut-être pas en enfer.  
\- Pitié ! Pitié ! Je partirai ! Tout ! Ne m'enlever pas la mes enfants et ´les ma femme. Ils se retrouveront à la rue ! Ils... Ne le faites pas pour moi mais pour eux, imaginez...  
\- Vous ne pourrez jamais quitter ce cercle, en partant du Japon. Il pourrait faire du mal à vos proches pour remonter jusqu'à vous. Et fuir de manière illégale serait terrible pour vos enfants. Vous ne pourrirez plus garder contact avec vos amis, donnez vos vrais noms, vivre une vie normale.  
\- Comment étais-je sensé faire cela ! Je n'ai aucun contacts, aucune expérience dans ce monde !  
\- Peut-être auriez-vous dû vous instruire.  
\- Vous dites que ce serait pire de fuir pour les enfants, que de me perdre, mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir sans même les connaître ! Chaque être humain possède des sentiments qui lui sont propres. Vous ne pouvez pas anticiper chacune de leur réaction !  
\- Adieu, Chuemon Okura.

Le cœur battant, j'appuie sur la détente. Du sang salit la vitre transparente, le corps de l'homme s'effondre contre son bureau, me laissant pour seule vivante dans le bureau. Je déglutis, alors que je m'effondre à genou. Je suis un monstre. Alors que je voyais la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux, je ne ressentais rien d'autre que du plaisir. Je n'ai aucun remord. Quel homme peut arracher la vie d'un autre sans en éprouver quoi que ce soit ?

Je me relève, ris comme une dégénérée, range mon arme, sors de la banque. Je pique un sprint jusqu'au magasin, retrouve Misa d'un sourire.

\- Ah ! Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui... Quand je suis sortie, il n'y avait rien... Donc j'imagine que c'était juste une farce... Enfin. Je vais payer le jean, puis on rentre, on est déjà en retard de 5 minutes.  
\- J'expliquerai la situation à L.  
\- Tu es vraiment adorable, Misa.

Oui, adorable...

\- Je sais !

Je vais l'étriper. Une morte de plus serait grave que ça ?  
Je pourrais lui prendre son Death Note, en plus. Je vais sérieusement réfléchir à cette idée...  
Malgré qu'elle ait gobé mon histoire, Misa est toujours une menace. Grâce aux Yeux de la Mort, elle peut voir mon véritable nom. J'avais réussi à la convaincre d'un nom de code entre Light et moi, ainsi que d'une histoire de protection de la police pour les malfaiteurs qui m'avaient enlevée, elle n'en avait donc pas parlé avec Light. Ma combine avait parfaitement marché.

\- Light mon amour ! Crie Misa d'une voix niaise.  
\- Misa... Je suis content de te voir.

J'étouffe un rire, baisse la tête.

\- Ah, Vie. J'allais partir à ta... Votre recherche. Vous étiez en retard.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste eu un problème à la banque. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes. Puis je suis sortie rejoindre Misa. C'était... Voilà. Mais nous sommes rentrées, c'est le principal.  
\- Oui... Écoute...  
\- Suis-moi.

Nous montons sur le toit, je marche jusqu'au bord, jauge la hauteur qui me sépare du sol.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Misa n'a pas été trop embêtante ? Je sais que tu ne la supportes pas, moi non plus tu sais...  
\- Alors pourquoi sors-tu avec elle ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai lâché ça. Mais sa réponse peut être très intéressante.

\- Vie... Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? Je te l'ai déjà expliqué...  
\- Mais tu sors vraiment avec elle, tu l'embrasses, tu lui tiens la main... Des fois je me demande si tu ne l'aimes pas plus que moi. Je sais que ce sont des futilités, mais je voulais savoir si tu seras toujours à mes côtés...  
\- Vie, je serais capable de...

Super. Il sera capable de... Quoi ! Mais... Je ne pensais pas...  
Light me serre dans ses bras, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je reste immobile quelques secondes, surprise.  
Il m'aime. De manière moins... Amicale et fraternelle. Si je m'attendais à cela... Le grand Light Yagami est tombé amoureux de sa sœur adoptive ! Mais c'est génial ! Je crois que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse m'arriver ! Avec Kira sous mon charme, j'aurai le contrôle à la moindre larme, au moindre câlin, à la moindre souffrance ! Tu as fais une grossière erreur, Light...  
J'approfondis le baiser, me serre contre lui. Je peux sentir son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, alors que le mien reste de marbre. Je ne ressens rien de tel pour Light, je ne le ressentirai jamais. Il en est hors de question que cela arrive.

* * *

 **Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? S'il vous plait...**

 **Je voulais aussi rappeler que mon OC n'est pas nécessairement angélique, gentille. Ne vous méprenez pas sur son caractère.**

 **...Dream**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayooooo !^^ Voilà mon grand retour !*kof kof***

 **Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez de mes retards... C'est impardonnable je le sais. J'espère toujours avoir l'un ou l'autre lecteur courageux à qui souhaiter une bonne lecture !^^**

 **Les reviews :**

 **Matagiita: Merciiii pour ta review !^^ Et je remercie tes parents de t'avoir donné vie (putain). Sans toi je n'aurais jamais su me remettre dans l'histoire avec autant de motivation ! Pour te répondre, Emily va salement se servir de Light, maiiiiis... Je n'en dis pas plus.x) Si elle atteindra son but, c'est à toi de continuer à me lire pour le savoir !x) (ou venir dans 10 ans lire le dernier chapitre de la ) Ah ah... L et Emily, j'avoue qu'ils ont et auront une relation ambiguë. J'ai hâte de développer ça. Je préfère rester vague pour garder une surprise...**

 **Ma petite Emily (qui techniquement parlant doit être plus grande que moi, j'ai pas vraiment décidé sa taille) a en effet, perdu de son "humanité" à cause des choses qu'elle a vécue et dont tu ne sais pas encore tout...~ Pour la fin d'Emily, elle a beaucoup de chances de mourir, elle le sait. Elle ne compte pas tout à fait se suicider, ça je peux te le dire.**

 **Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas dit à Light ? Au départ c'était pour être certaine qu'elle ne puisse jamais être retrouvée. Ensuite, s'étant rapprochée de Light, elle a compris qu'il pourrait jouer avec son identité en cas de problème, pour terminer il y a eu le Death Note, à ce moment c'était clair qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais. Son amitié avec Light est une sorte de compétition, d'attirance, d'admiration, bref, c'est compliqué.**

 **Non mais t'en fais pas, ça me frustre limite quand ce ne sont pas des pavés !x)**

 **Ooooooh vraiment ? T'aimes bien mon style ?*o* *fais 15000 courbette en répétant Arigato Gozaimasu***

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire malgré mes retards, tout ça...x(**

* * *

Ma cible numéro deux se nomme Akiko Moruyama. C'est elle qui rachète en partie les filles que l'Homme lui propose, et ce avec de l'argent obtenu par les ventes de drogues de Tokyo. Autant dire qu'il y a de quoi... Je vais avoir du mal à la trouver, les sous-fifres ne sont pas très bavards, même avec des menaces... La police n'aide, encore une fois, pour rien au monde. Akiko les a menés sur une fausse piste. Les enquêteurs sont en plein nez dedans, ils ne changeront jamais... Mais je peux certainement trouver quelque chose à partir de la fausse identité... Enfin je l'espère. Elle est en contact avec l'Homme, ça j'en suis certaine, alors peut-être qu'elle est passée à l'orphelinat. Les filles en ont certainement entendu quelque chose... Le problème est de passer à l'orphelinat sans que personne ne le sache... Je ne peux pas envoyer quelqu'un, elles ne lui feront pas confiance. L et Watari me surveillent jour et nuit. Je peux peut-être me faire kidnapper. J'ai peur de ne plus en avoir l'occasion, une fois dans le bâtiment construit par L, donc je vais devoir me dépêcher... Super, on va organiser mon enlèvement maintenant ! Je crois savoir à qui m'adresser...

•••

12h34, 47 secondes, dans exactement 13 secondes je me ferai tirer dans le bras gauche, par un sniper posté sur l'immeuble d'en face. Je serai emmenée à l'hôpital, forcément. Là, un faux médecin m'intercepte, des gens viennent me chercher, nous montons à bord d'un camion, je me change, puis je descends à l'orphelinat, je pose mes questions, donne un téléphone, remonte à bord de la camionnette. Le retour a aussi été prévu, mes ravisseurs vont accidentellement me laisser filer près d'une patrouille de police, les bandits vont s'enfuir et me laisser aux bras de la police. C'est simple, j'ai tout imaginé pour que cela réussisse. Il faudrait juste que ces crétins fassent ce que leur "boss" leur a ordonné.

\- Violette, que penses-tu du deuxième Kira ?

\- C'est un idiot.

C'est surtout une réponse sincère, Misa est complètement débile.

\- C'est tout ? Je pensais que tu aurais un avis plus éclairé que Matsuda.

\- Pardon ? Tu m'as coupée, alors je n'ai pas pu terminer. Mais ma réponse ne t'intéresse pas. Je suis dans la norme, il est clair que je rejoindrai ce singe de Matsuda !

\- Tu viens à nouveau d'augmenter ton pourcentage d'être Kira. Si Light est Kira, tu pourrais très bien être Kira2. Ce serait...

Je laisse échapper un cri, fais quelques pas en arrière, prends Ryuzaki, le tire avec moi derrière un fauteuil. La partie vient de commencer. Du sang s'échappe de mon bras, glisse sur le tapis, goutte après goutte. Le détective m'observe, une faible lueur de panique dans les yeux. Je déglutis, aperçois un téléphone sur la table basse.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Quelqu'un va venir nous chercher.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis toujours relié à Watari en cas de problème.

\- Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

\- Non.

\- Il m'a tiré dans le bras... Je crois qu'il a raté sa cible. Soit il voulait me tuer, soit je devais juste me bouger pour qu'il atteigne une autre personne...

\- Nous sommes deux cibles potentielles.

Je tourne la tête, des hommes armés viennent d'entrer, ils forment un cercle autour de nous, deux d'entre eux nous tire vers le couloir, nous emmènent jusqu'à une voiture dehors. Je déglutis, reconnais Watari dans le rétroviseur.

\- Ryuzaki, tu n'es pas blessé.

\- Non. Violette a juste reçu une balle dans le bras gauche. Logiquement elle n'a pas touché de muscle, ça devrait aller.

Ah mais je me suis "juste" fait tirer dessus, c'est clair que c'est quelque chose qu'on vit tous les jours...

\- C'est parfait. J'ai déjà contacté Mr Yagami, il souhaite qu'elle soit amenée d'urgence à l'hôpital. Sa famille et lui l'attendent déjà.

\- D'accord. Amenez là ensuite nous irons dans un nouvel hôtel, Watari.

Je ne fais pas de commentaire, me contente de regarder la ville défilant par la vitre teintée. Tout s'est exactement bien déroulé. L est trop paranoïaque pour penser que cela me concerne.

Je descends de la voiture, embrasse niaisement ma famille adoptive, rassure Light sur mon état de santé d'un simple regard. Un médecin vient déjà à ma rencontre, me soigne dans un local, me tire par le bras vers le hall d'entrée. J'aperçois Sayu et Light acheter de la nourriture, tourner les yeux vers moi. Il leur faut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que c'est bien moi. Mon frère se met à courir, crier mon nom. Le médecin accélère la cadence, me pousse au fond d'une camionnette, s'y engouffre, referme les portes. Je laisse mon masque d'inquiétude se dissiper, me mets debout, détaille mes "agresseurs".

\- Violette. Enchantée de vous connaître. Vous n'avez pas traîné.

\- On a reçu des ordres, gamine.

\- Je le sais. Où sont les vêtements ?

\- Ici. Si ce n'est pas trop demandé, pourquoi vous faites tout ça ?

\- Je vais tuer quelqu'un. Mais cette personne est extrêmement compliquée à trouver, et même à atteindre. Les filles de l'orphelinat pourront m'aider.

\- Ce type que tu veux... Tuer, c'est l'Homme.

\- Que savez-vous à son sujet ?

\- Juste qu'il est puissant, et que le peu de personnes à vouloir sa peau sont morts.

\- Ça tombe bien. Je suis déjà morte moi aussi.

Je place la perruque sur ma tête, observe le résultat dans le miroir à ma disposition. C'est plutôt pas mal.

\- Quand arriverons-nous ? Ai-je demandé.

\- Trente cinq minutes, au moins.

\- Bien.

\- Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'embarques... Murmure le jeune homme en face de moi.

\- Oui, je le sais. Maintenant, c'est à moi de te poser la question. Sais-tu ce que tu fais ? Tu es jeune, tu as encore toute une vie devant toi. Mais tu as choisis cette voie de sang...

\- C'est venu comme ça. Mais toi, tu peux bien dire que je suis jeune, tu n'est qu'une ado ! Toi tu as encore le choix !

\- Mon choix s'est fait lorsque j'avais neuf ans.

Un long silence se fait entendre, je m'assieds contre la parois de la camionnette, laisse échapper un soupir. Mon choix s'est fait avec la mort de Violette.

\- Pourquoi vas-tu dans cet orphelinat ? Tu connais les rumeurs à propos de cet endroit ?

\- Les rumeurs ? Je serais ravie de les entendre.

\- Les jeunes filles là-bas sont destinées aux trafics, d'autres ont subis des tortures, elles sont devenues muettes, des fantômes.

\- Ah... J'ai cru le comprendre grâce à Sakura. Savez-vous exactement ce qu'ils font lors de cette torture ?

\- J'ai entendu parler de jeux sexuels... De prisons... Ils essaieraient de les battre, de faire d'elles des robots obéissants.

\- C'est donc ça... Ces méthodes ne fonctionnent pas toujours.

\- Mais il paraît que ça s'est arrêté il y a quelques années. À cause de la deuxième légende.

\- Et qui est ?

\- Emily.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout le monde connaît son nom. Et son histoire porte plusieurs versions. Il paraîtrait qu'elle veille sur les filles de l'orphelinat depuis qu'elle se serait suicidée avant d'être vendue à l'Homme.

\- C'est ça la légende ? C'est nul.

\- Une autre dit qu'elle est en guerre contre l'Homme. Qu'il l'a veut plus que tout au monde, personne ne sait pourquoi. Emily se serait cachée dans la nature, en fuite, et aurait survécu. Mais elle a été attrapée, a subi les tortures dont j'ai parlé, elle serait morte avec le programme.

\- C'est.. Laisse tomber. Une autre version ?

\- Oui. Elle veillait sur les filles de l'orphelinat, elle a dû s'enfuir pour que son amie ne soit pas vendue. Sauf que dans leur fuite l'amie s'est faite tuer. Ensuite Emily aurait disparu dans la nature, surveillant toujours les filles de l'orphelinat. Une rumeur dit qu'elle est en vie, et qu'elle chercher à se venger de l'Homme.

\- Waw. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait des légendes.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervient un autre homme, elle existe belle et bien, c'est une légende chez les gens comme nous. Cette Emily est vivante.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour le savoir. Concernant vos légendes, la première est complètement fausse. La deuxième est vraie, sauf pour la fin, évidemment que je ne suis pas morte ! Et la troisième... La troisième est malheureusement juste. Disons que tout ça est plus compliqué que lors d'histoires de ce genre. Vous pouvez toujours raconter une histoire, avec chaque détail exact, vous n'aurez jamais la vraie impression de ce que c'était. Vous ne saurez jamais vraiment comprendre ce qu'il est arrivé. Oh, j'oubliais, concernant l'Homme. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il me veut.

\- Tu dis être... Emily ?

\- Violette était le prénom de mon amie. Lorsque je me suis enfuie, j'ai pris son nom, j'ai abandonné Emily. Mais de toute évidence mon nom est resté.

\- C'est... J'ai du mal à te croire, jeune fille.

\- Je m'en fiche. Ai-je conclu d'un sourire.

La camionnette vient de s'arrêter. J'empoigne mon sac, sors du véhicule, m'engouffre dans l'orphelinat, discute avec la dame de l'accueil. Elle m'emmène dans la grande salle de vie. Mon cœur rate un battement, je revois les moment passés ici, Violette... J'ai... Du mal à respirer. Je dois me reprendre, cet endroit ne devrait pas me faire autant d'effet... Des larmes me montent aux yeux, je tente de les chasser, souris à la dame à côté de moi. Je m'approche d'une petite fille qui joue avec des poupées, ce sont celles que j'avais offert pour Noël.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, madame.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Gin. Madame qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes l'amie de madame Akiko ?

Akiko, ne t'ai eue.

\- Je suis une donatrice.

\- Ne lui parle pas, Gin. Intervient une fille.

Je me relève, détaille la jeune femme. Des cheveux noirs coupés courts, un long nez, un grain de beauté dans le cou.

\- Azura, tu as bien changé.

\- Vous m'excuserez, madame, je ne parle pas à certain genre de personnes.

\- Avant que tu ne partes, je dois te dire dire qu'elle va bien. Sakura est en route pour un lieu sûr.

\- Comment ! Que lui avez-vous fait !

\- Elle a simplement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Je lui ai promis de vous dire qu'elle est en vie, avant qu'elle ne parte. Je ne vais pas tarder non plus. J'aurais besoin de ton aide, à toi et aux autres anciennes. Voici un téléphone. Je t'enverrai des messages. J'aurais vraiment besoin que tu me répondes. Tu sais, en mémoire de notre amitié.

\- Elle l'a trouvée... Elle... Emily... C'est toi ?

\- Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai, Azura. Aujourd'hui j'ai les moyens de le trouver, de mettre fin à tout ça. Il faut que je parte, je dois savoir ce que tu sais sur Akiko Moruyama.

\- Merci... Merci pour tout.

\- Et bien... Au revoir. Au revoir à toutes. Juste une chose, il n'est de plus précieux que l'amitié, l'amour que vous vous portez entre vous. Ne le laissez pas vous arracher ça.

\- Et qui êtes-vous pour nous dire ça ? Vous ne savez rien de nos vies ! Intervient une autre fille.

Des paroles de tout côté se font entendre, des menaces, des protestations, des paroles de désespoir... Cet endroit est encore plus lugubre qu'avant.

\- Encore une chose, battez-vous.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Moi, Emily, je vous dis de vous battre.

Je souris, retire ma perruque, tourne les talons, me dépêche de sortir, sous les cris, les exclamations. La plupart des filles me suive, sous l'étonnement de la réceptionniste. Un porte s'ouvre, et un visage que je reconnaîtrais entre mille fait son apparition, le directeur a vieilli, il est devenu laid, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. J'accélère le pas, sors sur le trottoir.

\- Et vous ! Qu'avez-vous fait à mes filles !

\- Je leur ai dit de se battre. Soyez patient, Fritz, un jour je viendrai vous tuer, vous et chacun de vos amis. Sur ce, passez une bonne fin de vie.

Je saute dans la camionnette, ordonne au chauffeur de rouler. J'entends les filles crier mon nom, d'autre fondre en larmes.

\- Je vous sortirai de là. Je vous le promets.

\- Ta présence les a perturbée. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

\- Je leur ai dit de se battre.

\- Une révolution hein ?

Je souris, commence à me changer. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'échapper, et tout reviendra à la normale.

•••

L et Light sont en train de se fusiller du regard, comme d'habitude, je suis en train de trier les données. L'odeur du sucre que j'aime tant infiltre mes narines, force ma main à voler de la nourriture au détective.

\- C'est une chance que tu aies été touchée au bras gauche, Violette, puisque tu es droitière.

Le détective me jette un regard indéchiffrabLe, enfourne un brownie.

Une menace que même Light ne comprend pas... La partie promet d'être intéressante...

* * *

 **Alooors pour un retour c'est pas trop pourri ?**

 **Je me suis dit que je n'interagissais pas trop avec le monde de Death Note, l'enquête et tout ça, alors pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, les eux histoires sont parallèles et sécantes. Donc ça viendra. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjouuuur ! Nous voici déjà le premier aout... Je n'ai pas vu ce mois passer, et je dois avouer que je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Je déteste faire ça, sous prétexte que je me suis levée tard, ou que je ne suis pas assez motivée, que c'est trop long ou que je n'en suis pas capable, alors je ne fais rien. Je n'arriverai à rien en continuant ainsi ! C'est pourquoi j'ai bossé sur cette fic ces derniers jours, même si je n'étais pas motivée, je crois que j'ai sorti quelque chose de présentable, et qui rentre plus dans l'univers de Death Note. J'ai surtout concentré mes derniers chapitre à l'histoire de mon OC, il est temps d'entrer au cœur de l'histoire, et ce dès le chapitre prochain, j'introduis déjà un peu ici, tout en développant la relation Emily/L.**

 **Dates de Parutions**

Vous savez, pour ceux qui sont restés, que j'ai extrêmement de mal à tenir mes délais. Le chapitre par mois m'a semblé assez exagéré en fait, je voulais donc le ramener à 1 chapitre/2 semaines. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir respecter ça, surtout avec mes cours et mes activités. J'étais déjà beaucoup plus dans le théâtre l'année dernière, et cette année, ce sera sûrement pire (enfin mieux, mais je serai moins présente pour le reste). Mes parents n'ont toujours pas voulu que je change d'école, ce qui m'aurait bien arrangé, j'aurais moins de travail, plus de repos et de temps libre. Cette année, mon frère me rejoins dans l'école, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir me lever une heure encore en plus, mon temps de sommeil en semaine était déjà de 6h, ici je n'en aurais plus que 5... J'avoue que ça m'effraie ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir. C'est mon avant-dernière année, alors j'imagine que ce sera encore plus de travail... Donc, je suis forcée de laisser 1 chapitre/mois. Je devrais avoir fini une fic en cours à la fin des vacances, ça devrait répartir du temps sur les autres... J'ai vu trop grand et j'ai lancé trop de fics en même temps. Tout ça pour vous dire que je m'excuse de plus profond de mon coeur pour mes retards...

 **Reviews:**

S Ryusaki: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ta review m'a fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir ! Elle était courte, mais ça a reboosté ma journée ! J'ai eu le sourire pour toute la semaine (et j'ai accessoirement écrit tout la nuit.X'D), alors merci. Je ne pense pas mériter ces compliments, je dois encore énormément travailler mon style... Mais j'y travaille ! J'espère aussi être connue, un jour, c'est mon rêve !

Quant à mes dates de parution... Ahem. Tu as dû le lire plus haut... Je vais vraiment essayer de tenir mes délais. Je vais me forcer à écrire au moins quelques lignes par jour. En tout cas, merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !^^

 **Blabla à propos des films Death Note  
**

Au fait, vous avez vu le casting du film américain ? Personnellement il ne me plait pas du tout. Je crois que je vais devoir me contenir pour le regarder, mais je le ferai, il sera peut être génial ! Même si j'avoue que le L qu'ils nous présentent, dans les photos du tournage ne me plait pas du tout. L est sacré. J'espère vraiment que malgré ça, il sera génial. Je crois que j'aurai du mal à me détacher de l'interprétation de Kenichi Matsuyama, que j'ai trouvé excellente. J'ai vraiment vu L à travers lui. Enfin...x)

Quant au nouveau film japonais, je suis vraiment impatiente de le voir. Certes, L et Light vont me manquer, pas Misa, mais leur descendance est assez cool dans la bande annonce, bref, je ne m'étale pas trop, mais tout ceci m'a l'air assez bon !

 **Autre blabla à propos des "30 days challenge"**

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai trouvé un truc pour me motiver. Les 30 days challenge. Non pas les trucs de sports, je ne suis peut-être pas plate telle une planche à repasser, mais je en veux pas perdre du poids, je me trouve vraiment bien comme je suis. Bref, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, vous devez faire quelque chose (des dessins à la base, mais moi je ne ferai pas que des dessins, je ferai des trucs dans tous les arts que j'exerce, pour m'entraîner.^^) pendant 30 jours selon le thème donné. Il y a plusieurs challenges, et j'ai commencé par le "30 Days Kpop Challenge". J'ai pris 12 challenges, pour toute cette année. Je ne connaissais pas, mais c'est assez populaire à ce qui parait...x( Bref, il se peut que lors du challenge d'un prochain mois, vous trouviez un OS reprenant les personnages de ma fic, il ne sera pas vraiment intégré à l'histoire, ce sera un bonus qui ne comptera pas comme le chapitre du mois.

 **Autre**

\- Z'avez vu ? J'ai séparé mon blabla pour pas trop vous saouler avec ma vie ! x'D

\- J'ai vu un truc sympa sur une autre fic, et je compte le reproduit ici, pour allonger un peu mes chapitres. Le principe est simple, dans votre review, vous posez une question à Emily qui vous répondra dans le chapitre prochain ! Ça vous tente ?

\- **!Attention Inutile !** Les gaaaaaaars ! J'ai commencé il y 6 jours la série Hannibal (Mon entourage a pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. Ils croient que je ne regarde que des choses asiatiques.x'D), et... C'EST TROP BIEEEEEEEN ! Je suis vraiment sous le charme. De ce fait, j'ai fini la saison 2 hier soir, et j'ai vraiment peur de commencer la 3ème, je suis accro, je en fais que ça. x'D Évidemment, j'ai une idée de fic qui a germé, et je l'ai mise de côté, avec toutes les autres. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà vu cette série ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les crimes ne sont-ils pas incroyables ? Je suis en admiration devant Hannibal. Puis, je suis un croisement de Will et Hannibal, du coup, je me sens trop proche d'eux, c'est affreux, je me fais peur ! X'D Je fangirl trop sur leur couple d'ailleurs. Dès qu'on a une petite main sur une petite joue, je saute de ma chaise, rigole comme une folle et regarde dans tous les sens pour vérifier que personne ne m'a vue.X'D J'avais écrit ça il y a deux jours, et... Et entre temps j'ai fini la série. Alors c'est quoi cette **putain** de fin ?! Ah je ne dis pas, j'ai été en émoi durant l'épisode entier, et j'ai failli craquer des plombs sur la toute toute fin, j'étais stressée comme un canard ! Et j'ai adoré la réaction d'Hannibal... La musique qu'ils ont lancé à la fin m'a vraiment plu (Plaire, plu, plus... Mec je sais pas comment écrire ça ?!), je l'ai téléchargée d'ailleurs, mais... Je ne sais pas... Il me manque quelque chose. Ça s'explique par le fait qu'ils devaient faire une suite. Mais tout de même.

\- **! Toujours inutile (sauf pour les pervers) !** Ce cul ! *o* Mais ce cul les gars... J'ai eu droit au superbe cul de Richard Armitage (Voyez ? celui qui fait Thorin ?), oui oui, entièrement nu, dans l'un des derniers épisodes de la saison 3 d'Hannibal. Vous aimez le yaoi ? Vous aimez le morbide ? Les duels de génies ? Le cul de Richard Armitage ? Alors foncez cette série est pour vous !

 **Enfin, je vous laisse tranquille. Bonne Lecture !^^  
**

* * *

\- Autant que le fait que tu aies été épargné, L.

Il était défendu de l'appeler par sa véritable identité, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai appuyé dessus. Il veut jouer ? Alors allons-y.

\- J'imagine la manière dont tu dois être choquée, après qu'un inconnu t'aie tiré dessus, juste avant d'être enlevée. Cela doit être terrible.

Ses paroles empestent l'ironie. Les autres enquêteurs ne semblent pas prêter attention à nos joutes verbales, tandis que Light nous observe d'un regard curieux. Brave petit Light, si tu savais ce qui t'attend...

\- Tu oublies que j'ai déjà été enlevée une fois, et beaucoup plus longtemps. Ici je n'ai pas été retenue plus de 24h, et je n'ai rien subi.

\- Tu sembles bien posée, on pourrait presque croire que tu as été prévenue.

\- Qui serait assez stupide pour se laisser enlever ?

\- La vraie question est: pourquoi serait cette personne assez stupide pour le faire ?

\- Un vœu de disparaître avec le kidnappeur ? Un profit quelconque à en retirer ?

\- Mais peut-être que cette personne a elle-même organisé l'enlèvement. Pourquoi ?

\- N'est-il pas plus inquiétant de se demander comment elle a fait ça ?

\- Cela dépend de la personne, mais il est clair que pour quelqu'un d'apparence banal, telle que toi Violette, par exemple, il est pressant de trouver les moyens qu'elle a utilisé.

\- Je suis certaine que tu trouveras, Ryûzaki, tu es le meilleur détective du monde, après tout.

\- Cela ne te dirait pas de m'aider ? Tu sembles assez informée, de plus tu n'as rien de prévu pour ces prochaines années.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis assez normale. Je n'ai pas les capacités de Light pour t'aider, je ne suis pas comme lui.

Il va regretté de l'avoir dit, si, au moins, il ne l'avait pas dit avec tant d'assurance, alors je l'aurais peut-être épargné. Je fais semblant, il pouvait être pris dans mon piège de croire à ma comédie, même si c'est L, mais de là à l'affirmer avec prétention ! Il m'a agacée, je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- J'aimerais l'attention de tout le monde, Matsuda vous êtes aussi compris, alors essayer de faire fonctionner vos neurones. Le quartier général a été achevé aujourd'hui, il reste le système de surveillance, de la peinture et des meubles à poser, soit il sera utilisable dans trois jours. D'ici là nous changerons d'hôtel une seule fois. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Je me demande à quoi ressemble le fameux "quartier général"...

Matsuda, toujours aussi chou et inutile, il a dû réussir ses examens en souriant bêtement, ou alors on a eu pitié de lui. Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par mon père adoptif, qui vient de se lever.

\- Messieurs, Violette, nous allons partir, il est déjà tard et nous n'avons aucunes données pour avancer, c'est inutile de rester.

\- Je comprends, vous pouvez y aller, Yagami. Je vous donne à tous quartier libre ce soir, sauf pour Violette, bien entendu, tu restes avec moi.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée...

\- Voyons, ne sois pas si ingrate, il serait tellement dangereux pour toi de sortir, surtout avec les événements récents...

Je vais l'étriper. Non. Non il faut que je reste calme et souriante, enfin pas trop, j'ai été enlevée, il faut que je sois aussi à l'affût, paranoïaque. Je le suis déjà... Je me sens mal soudainement... Aurais-je mangé quelque chose de mauvais ? Oui... Je me sens bizarre.

Je me lève, me dirige vers la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande le détective.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

\- Tu es mal en point.

Comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour m'en douter. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive... Je laisse mes sous-vêtements, pénètre dans la baignoire, la pièce tournant autour de moi. L'eau chaude devrait me remettre d'aplomb.

J'ai l'impression de faire une chute dans le vide, d'être incapable d'avoir peur, de pouvoir me retourner pour voir sur quoi je vais tomber, ou pour calculer les secondes qu'il me reste à vivre. Les ténèbres abyssales qui se formaient dans mon champs de vision laissent place à de la grisaille floutée, puis à une forme orangée en mouvement. Une douleur cuisante me torture le dos, des lances bouillantes s'amusent à lacérer mon pauvre crâne sur le poids d'exploser. Je trouve la force de relever les yeux, aperçois Sakura suspendue par les poignets, saignant du contact des chaines contre sa peau délicate. Je suis également dans cette position, mes genoux me font souffrir, je dois être là depuis longtemps... D'ailleurs où suis-je ? Une pièce vide, nouvelle d'après les murs immaculés, par contre les carrelages sont extrêmement griffés... Les personnes avant nous, ou bien nous-mêmes, ont dû être traînées... Elles se sont rattrapées avec force, alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je crois que les personnes ne voulaient pas rentrer ici. Cela signifie que des choses horribles se passent ici. Mon état s'en explique, tout comme celui de Sakura, qui elle est complètement inconsciente. Je l'appelle faiblement, sans réelle conviction.

\- Emily ? Emily je ne peux plus...

\- Sakura ! Tiens bon ! Tiens bon !

\- Je peux pas... Je peux plus... Je veux mourir ! Je vais arrêter...

\- Non !

Des hommes s'approchent de nous, je sens mon rythme cardiaque augmenter, ils se saisissent de mes vêtements, m'assènent divers coups contre les jambes, la poitrine et le visage. Je tente de respirer par le nez, mais l'oxygène ne semble pas vouloir emplir mes poumons, j'ouvre la bouche, cherche désespérément de l'air, ma vision se trouble, je sombre dans le noir, cligne des yeux, distingue une forme noir et blanche.

\- Violette ? Violette réveille-toi, tu hyperventiles !

\- L ? Je suis... Dans un bain là ?

\- Sors de là, tu vas empirer ton état.

\- Mon état ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je vais très bien ! Fiche moi la paix, tu viens me voir dans mon bain. C'est parce que je suis méfiante que j'ai encore des sous-vêtements.

\- Tu es bouillante de fièvre, Violette.

Je me crispe, me cramponne à la baignoire, recule vers le fond, saisis le bras de L. C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Comment a-t-il pu entrer ! C'est impossible !

\- Ryûzaki tu dois courir ! Pars d'ici je t'en prie ! Il va te tuer !

\- Qui va me tuer ?

\- Lui! L'Homme ! Il est juste derrière toi !

\- Violette, il n'y a personne. Tu hallucines.

\- J'hallucine ? Il n'est pas là... Il n'existe pas. Oui. C'est mon cerveau qui a inventé ça, c'est logique, il n'a pas changé en 8 ans, il devrait être plus vieux, ses traits devraient différer, ses cheveux devraient blanchir ou faire preuve d'une teinture pour le cacher. Il est faux. Ryûzaki... Je me sens étrange. Est-ce que tu as empoisonné ma nourriture ?

\- Violette ! Tu délires.

\- Je sais que tu me reproches d'avoir organisé mon enlèvement. Et que tu me soupçonnes d'être une complice de Light, et tu es persuadé qu'il est Kira. Tu pourrais... Tenter de le déstabiliser en me tuant... Je ne suis qu'un pion dans votre jeu à toi et Kira. Et tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver. Est-ce que tu m'as empoisonné, L ? Est-ce que tu m'as tué ?

\- Non.

\- Je vais sortir de ce bain. Je vais... Prendre un médicament contre la fièvre.

Je m'appuie sur le rebord de la baignoire, pose tour à tour ma plante de pied sur la moquette absorbante, observe la pièce tourner tout autour de moi. Mes genoux se plie, l'énergie s'envole de mon corps, j'ai l'impression de tomber en chute libre. Je souffle, ouvre d'un terrible effort mes yeux clos, observe les bras du détective qui m'ont retenue de ma chute. Il me tire vers lui, m'entraîne péniblement vers mon lit. Il faut que je téléphone à Sakura. Il faut que je sache si elle va bien. Il faut que L parte.

\- J'ai demandé à Watari d'appeler mon médecin. Il doit me voir suite à ma maladie, et il pourra te soigner.

\- Merci... L, tu veux bien me passer le téléphone dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode ?

Le jeune homme se contente d'accéder à ma demande sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Je compose le nouveau numéro que j'ai procuré à Sakura. J'étais sensée l'utiliser, je l'ai retenu de mémoire. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est, ici ou aux États-Unis. J'espère qu'elle me répondra.

\- "Allô ?"

\- Sakura ! Tu vas bien. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

\- "Em... Violette ? Je vais bien oui, mais je suis un peu occupée là..."

\- Sakura ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- "Oui ! Oui... Je suis... juste fatiguée à cause... Du déménagement... Et du décalage horaire. Il faut vraiment que je raccroche ! Fais attention à toi, je te promets que ça ira !"

Elle a raccroché... C'est fou, je n'ai plus d'énergie, le simple fait de relever la tête me donne des vertiges. L me scrute d'un air curieux, comme si j'étais une petite hirondelle se débattant des crocs d'un loup. Quelle idiote j'ai été ! Maintenant il connait l'existence de ce téléphone !

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne te mentirais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ne me pose pas de questions.

\- J'avais raison. Tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends. Tu deviens intéressante...

\- Tu avais tord. C'est toi qui a sous-entendu que j'étais idiote.

\- Je n'ai pas dit idiote. J'ai dit dans la moyenne.

\- Y a-t-il une différence pour toi ?

\- Non.

\- Tiens, toujours aussi persuadé que je suis le deuxième Kira ?

\- La probabilité a baissé, en effet.

\- Parce que Kira2 est une gamine écervelée.

\- La parfaite description d'Amane.

\- Exact. J'aurais dû ajouter "agaçante à souhait".

\- Elle est trop proche de Light, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Light, si c'est ce que tu demandes.

\- L'amour est un sentiment abstrait... Quand une personne se dit amoureuse d'une autre, n'est-ce pas potentiellement faux ? Nous ne pouvons pas juger nous-même des sentiments que l'on ressent pour une autre personne tout comme un aveugle, qui l'est depuis la naissance, ne peut affirmer que le bleu est bleu. Comment peux-tu affirmer que tu n'est pas amoureuse de Light ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... L, quand tu es... Heureux, ou que tu as peur, il y a quelque chose que tu sens au fond de toi, dans ton cœur ? L'amour est un sentiment, et les sentiments provoquent une réaction dans ton "coeur". Si je ne ressens rien, alors je ne peux automatiquement pas éprouver une quelconque émotion pour Light.

\- Tu as déjà essayer de l'enlacer, ou l'embrasser ?

\- J'enlace souvent mon frère. Mais je n'ai jamais pris l'initiative de l'embrasser...

\- Embrasse-le.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse.

\- Deviens-le. Cela pourrait m'aider.

\- Je t'en prie, on ne décide pas de tomber amoureux ! Du moins je crois... Je n'en sais rien ! Tu n'as qu'à t'enticher d'une fille, toi.

\- Non, cela nuirait à mon raisonnement.

\- Alors c'est moi qui doit m'en encombrer ? Je t'en prie, trouve quelqu'un d'assez intéressant, autre que Light, je t'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, et on verra si je tombe amoureuse de lui.

\- Je vais te trouver ça... Mais, embrasse Light la prochaine fois que nous nous retrouvons au moins tous les trois dans la même pièce.

\- Quoi... Je comprends. Tu veux voir comment il réagit à la surprise ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire également avec Misa ?

\- Tu pourrais embrasser Light, dans la même pièce que Misa.

\- Surprise pour Light et Misa, en plus de ça, elle risque de réagir de manière violente sous l'effet de la colère, donc potentiellement montrer la manière dont elle tue.

\- Bien entendu, on l'arrêtera avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

\- Tu ne peux pas en être certain.

\- C'est un risque à prendre.

\- Un risque pour arrêter Kira... Et le risque que je meurs.

Si je suis potentiellement capable de faire arrêter Misa, Rem écrira mon nom dans le Death Note, mais il sait également que s'il me tue, Light tuera Misa, et puisqu'il aura rallongé la vie de Misa en me tuant, il mourra et ne saura donc pas protéger Misa de Light... Donc il serait mieux pour lui de ne pas me tuer, mais de tuer L, puisque hormis moi et Light, les autres ne remarqueront pas le plan que nous avons échafaudé. Le problème est surtout que si Misa est arrêtée parce qu'elle aura utilisé son Death Note, Light sera démasqué. Je ne sais pas s'il parviendra à s'en sortir seul... Je ne veux pas que L meurt, mais je ne veux pas non plus que Light soit arrêté.

\- J'embrasserai Misa Amane et Light, mais sans que Misa le voit. Les chances que vous puissiez l'arrêter avant qu'elle me tue sont trop minces à mon goût.

\- A combien de pourcents du taux de réussite le ferais-tu ?

\- Au minimum 60%.

\- C'est plutôt bas.

\- C'est assez pour réussir.

\- Il faut que je m'arrange pour arriver à ce taux.

\- Avant demain, nous les voyons demain.

\- Demain nous prenons un jet pour Séoul.

\- Pourquoi cela ? L'endroit n'est plus sûr ?

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est moi qui ai conçu le bâtiment. Nous partons voir mon médecin. Nous nous sommes donné un point de rendez-vous là-bas, pour préserver sa sécurité. Nous devrons aussi changer de transport à différents arrêts, nous logerons également dans un hôtel.

\- Quelle était la durée d'un trajet normal ?

\- 2h10. Il nous faudra 8 heures de vol sans compter les arrêts.

\- Génial... Tu as pris beaucoup de précautions. Tu comptes l'annoncer à la cellule d'enquête.

\- Oui, tu n'es pas encore majeure, je dois avertir ta famille que nous partons. Ces détours sont en partie à cause de toi.

\- Parce que si je n'étais pas là, tu n'aurais eu besoin de le dire à personne.

\- Le premier vol est à ton nom, le suivant au nom Chiba, ensuite Sato et Johnson, pour terminer, Ikeda et Howard. Nous arriverons à l'hôtel où une chambre pour deux a été réservée au nom de Watanabe, nous effectuerons la suite du voyage sous ce nom, jusqu'à Jeju, où nous resteront jusqu'au soir pour prendre le dernier vol pour Séoul, sous le nom d'Aoki.

\- Je vois... Cela fait beaucoup de papiers, tu sauras les avoir à temps ? Et tu as pensé aux vêtements que nous aurons ? Il faut changer.

\- Oui, nous aurons des valises différentes qui nous attendront à l'hôtel.

\- Règlement des éventuels achats en liquide ?

\- Le couple des Watanabe a sa propre carte de crédit.

\- Bien vu. Cela devrait aller. J'imagine que je ne dois pas dire un mot à Light concernant nos noms et nos arrêts.

\- Dors, je te laisse huit heures de sommeil.

* * *

 **J'ai posté en août, j'ai respecté mon délais ! Vous me devez bien une petite review !*yeux d'anges***


End file.
